


Strength of the Leaf

by R_4_L



Series: Konoha 12 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Great Ninja war has been over for a year and Leaf village is recovering slowly with life getting back to normal.  Shino has finally admitted his feeling for Hana Inuzuka, and their relationship was progressing, which was fine for both of them.  But as always a person is never able to focus solely on one aspect of their life.  Friends get hurt and there seems to be a traitor in the midst, while the Khona Rookies are still dealing with the new reality.</p><p>Takes place about a year after the fourth great ninja war and roughly 6 months after "Naruto doesn't want to be Hokage?"</p><p>Future chapters and sections may warrant the higher rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is a the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am a fan only

The village gates slowly rose from the horizon, Konoha shone in the mid day sun, and Shino let the corner of his lip lift in a rare smile. His young charges seemed to move a little faster in spite of their exhaustion. They were home. The trio of dogs that came rushing from the undergrowth to challenge their right to be there startled the genin. Since when did the Inuzuka patrol the village gates? He stopped to allow the dogs to get a good sniff of him, and encouraged his team to do the same. He was too used to dealing with these three as well as Kiba and Akamaru to rush through a greeting when one of the ninja hounds wanted to confirm your identity. That was a sure way to get bit.

"You're good with them."

The voice from the left sent a shiver down his spine, every time he still reacted this way to her voice. Hana. "The dogs or the genin?" Her laugh warmed him, "I hope you are out for a walk with the Haimaru brothers and that this is not a new security measure for the village."

She smiled. "No, just a walk. Your mission done?"

Shino nodded. The dogs had given their ok, and one had parked himself on his feet, Shino reached down and unconsciously started scratching his head.

"Well come on I'll walk back with you. I missed you." the last was a bare whisper, meant for his ears only. 

Shino blushed lightly and walked beside her, holding her hand tight in his own, "we need to report in first."

She just nodded. Shino still couldn't believe that she was with him. He'd spent so many years admiring her from a distance, afraid to get to close, not wanting to disrupt his relationship with Kiba. The Hokage's office was right in front of them before he knew it. How had they gotten there so fast? Had he really been daydreaming that much? With an internal shrug of his shoulders he turned to Hana.

"I'll see you later tonight, alright?" Hana kissed his cheek and headed toward the vet clinic, the dogs trailing behind her. 

Shino watched her walk off before taking his genin inside. His mission was reported to Hokage Kakashi Hatake and greeted with approval. Now he was leading his genin home and heading towards the dumpling shop. He, Kiba and Hinata had standing plans to meet there every Thursday evening, as long as they were in town; something they had started when they first placed together as a team. He couldn't wait to see his former teammates. He'd missed the last two weeks due to a mission and Hinata and Kiba had been away the week before. He knew they were ok because Gai would have said something when he was giving his report, but still he was a little worried.

Shino took in his surroundings and then turned to look at the three genin he'd been assigned. "You three did well on this mission. Go home and rest up tonight, tomorrow morning we'll meet at the training grounds to go over the mission debrief from the Hokage and work on some training." 

"Yes, Sensei." The three students bowed and then walked off to the left.

He watched them go. The three young boys were meshing well as a team. He hoped he was doing Kurenai proud as he tried to lead the way she did. He made a mental note to go and visit her soon. Had he ever been so young and eager? Lost in memories he just about missed his name being called.

"Shino, you there man?" He turned and noticed he'd just about walked passed the restaurant, and Kiba waving at him.

Changing his direction, Shino aimed for his friends. Hinata pushed a glass of tea across the table to Shino. Leave it to Hinata to make sure is favorite tea was ready for for him, she was such a caring person. "What has you so lost in thought Shino?" Hinata's soft voice and the concern within it was a soothing balm to his well being.

"I was thinking of Kurenai and Mirai, and that I should go and visit them soon."

"I just had tea with them yesterday," Hinata spoke into her tea before looking at her friend, "they were doing well. Shikamaru has been looking in on them just as often as we have."

He should have known Hinata would keep an eye on Kurenai, her heart was that big.

"Why don't we go visit them tomorrow," Kiba's suggestion was met with nods, "Oh hey, how'd your mission go?"

"It went well," Shino looked out onto the street, "I need to work with my Team for a bit tomorrow and do some more debriefing as this was the first B-rank mission they were on. I want to make sure they're handling it ok because-"

"Do you want to do some training with us before they show up? Akamaru and I could use some work on evasion, if you could give me a hand?" Kiba interrupted.

Shino nodded, a hand on his shoulder distracted him from saying anything.

"Hey man, glad to you see you made it back and with no injuries." Shikamaru sat down to join the trio.

The foursome spent the next couple of hours talking about what had been going on in their lives and catching up on what they knew of their friends. Hinata had the most information.

"Sakura has been spending a lot of time at the hospital, helping out. Naruto and Sasuke are still in and out of rehabilitation even though they seem be taking every mission that comes their way. I know Sakura mentioned that Sasuke is getting a little restless being in the village so much." Hinata blushed as she told what she knew of team seven, "Lee and Tenten have been coming to the Hyuga compound off and on to pay their respects to Neji. My father has given them unfettered access to the compound."

The other three bowed their heads and said a quick prayer for their fallen friend. Neji had been aloof, but had also been a good friend and comrade. Shino had often stopped by the memorial stone when he was visiting Hinata. He could understand how Kakashi and others would visit their fallen comrades daily. Kiba and Hinata had become family to him, if he lost either of them- well he didn't want to think on that too much.

"Sai has been out on missions non-stop," Kiba stated

Shikamaru chimed in, "Choji has been working at the academy, helping Iruka and the other instructors. Ino's been working hard at the hospital as well as with her cousin Ryoko to ensure the continuation of the Yamanaka clan. I don't know if Ino will lead the clan, or if the two kunoichi will share the job."

"Ryoko?" Kiba asked, "I don't think I know her?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and lit a cigarette, "She's Ino's cousin and quieter. She's a couple of years older and has taken over for InoichI with Ibiki in interrogation. She's a strong, intelligent woman, but then all the Yamanaka women are." 

"How are you doing Shikamaru?" Shino knew that Shikamaru had not only taken over as head of the Nara clan, but was also acting as lead strategist for the Hokage, and still taking on the occasional mission.

"It's been..." Shikamaru's eyes unfocused, "a drag," he said with a snicker, "but necessary. Kakashi and Gai have been keeping me busy between strategy meetings and missions. Making sure my mom and the clan are alright really hasn't added a lot of extra work. I guess dad was training me to take over leadership all along. Kurenai and Mirai, and Choji, Ino and all of you help keep me balanced."

"Shikamaru," Shino laid his hand on his friend's arm.

Kiba interrupted, taking the words from Shino's mouth, "you can count on us to help you with anything. We plan on visiting Kurenai tomorrow, after we do some training with Shino's students."

Shikamaru nodded. The four friends paid their bill and got up to leave. "Goodnight Shikamaru. Shino I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kiba waved to the two men and waited for Hinata as their paths combined for a ways.

"Night guys." Hinata voice was quiet but bright, she stilled and then quickly placed a kiss on Shino and Shikamaru's cheeks, "I'm glad you're both ok, don't forget to ask for help when you need it."

Both men blushed lightly at the rare token of affection. Shino and Shikamaru walked together for awhile. "Shino, I need a favour."

Shino stopped on the bridge and leaned against the railing looking out over the river, Shikamaru leaned with his back against the railing. He pulled out a lighter and started flicking it open and closed. Shino realized it was Asuma's lighter. "I would like it if you could help me with some of the reports that I've been receiving. Another set of eyes and a sharp mind like yours would be helpful."

"When," Shino knew that Shikamaru didn't ask for help often, so when he did Shino liked to be there for him.

"Tomorrow after your visit with Kurenai will be good. I'll be at T&I."

"I'll be there." Shino replied, gazing into the river before broaching the next topic. "I know you've been looking in on Kurenai and Mirai for Asuma, but I would appreciate it if you would keep any of us informed about how she is doing and if there is anything we can do to help. You're not alone in wanting to watch over her."

Shikamaru nodded understanding that Shino felt as much responsibility towards his old sensei as he did towards the vow he'd made to Asuma. "Sure thing." The two friends embraced the silence, neither of them needing to fill the void with meaningless chatter now that everything that needed to be said had been. 

He headed towards the vet clinic and Hana. They'd been dating for just a couple of months, but already she meant everything to him. He was so glad that Kiba had taken the news well. He remembered how nervous he had been that he would lose the friendship; it would have torn their team apart. 

Hana was waiting for him in the main office, finishing up some paper work. "I suppose that is something that doesn't disappear, no matter what job we have, huh?" Shino watched as she lifted her head to search for him, her eyes lighting with joy as she caught sight of him. 

"Shino!" Hana walked around the counter to give him a hug. 

"I was thinking about you for most of the afternoon, so I figured that I'd just come early and see you." A light blush stained his cheeks.

"Ahh, aren't you sweet." Hana, kissed his cheek, "come on, I have a couple of more patients to see before the day is over and we can go and get some dinner."

Shino smiled, glad that she seemed just as happy to see him. He followed her down the short hallway to an exam room. Standing just inside the door he watched Hana sit at the small desk, looking over the files she had brought with her. "I have a first time mother and her kittens to check out, and a pair of surgery recovery patients to check on, and it looks like one of the Hokage's ninja hounds hurt his leg." 

"Can I be of assistance in anyway?" Shino figured that if he could help, the faster they could get out of there and be together.

"Actually, you can," Hana turned in her chair to look at the young Aburame. He had grown and matured and man was he handsome, even if he did hide within his jacket. "Can your insects check for infection?" At his nod she continued, "I have a couple of delivery animals that haven't healed as well as I would like after they were attacked outside the village by a wild boar."

"Lead the way and I'll see what I can do." Shino knew his insects had detected infection and illness before. 

She smiled to herself as she watched Shino utilize his insects to examine the horse closest to him whose rear leg had been gored. His jacket hid his torso and covered his head with it's hood, and the sleeves long enough to cover all but the tips of his fingers. She smiled to herself as she knew that he wore a tight, sleeveless shirt under that jacket. His eye's were hidden by shades and she wanted to look into those eyes. The fact that she was lucky enough to watch him grow up, she considered a bonus. Smiling she watched him work, dividing her time with the mother cat, she knew he had a sharp mind and would analyze all sides of the problem.

"Did you treat the poison that the wound is infected with?"

"Poison?" Hana straighten from where she was checking on the kittens, "what poison?"

"I'm treating it now with the insects, but it looks like the boar's tusk had been in some poison berries before it gored the horse. There was just a trace of it, and it could have easily been overlooked. Since the horse's system was compromised, it's spread and gained strength. If the other horse was gored by the same boar, then chances are it's infected with the same poison."

Hana checked the other horse and saw he was correct. Taking a good look at the injury she made notes on changing little things with regards to how they did procedures. He was right, how did they miss that?

"I can treat that one after I'm finished here if you'd like, and that way you're free to help whichever animal you need to." He smiled over his shoulder at her.

"I guess you are useful here." 

Shino took a step in her direction and brought one hand up to cup her cheek, leaning in he spoke against her ear, "I'm useful in many way, you just haven't seen them all yet, but I'm willing to show you." He took delight in the shiver that worked down her body. He was glad that he wasn't the only one affected by what was going on between them. Together they worked in the recovery room, checking on different animals and their injuries. He even helped her fill out the paperwork on what they had found and the treatments used. 

"Well, we're done here." Hana put the last of her paperwork away. "Come on let's get out of here." Shino followed Hana out of the clinic, bidding the two junior vets goodnight as they left the building. Hana reached out and took Shino's hand as they walked away. "Why don't I make us supper." She led the way over to Inuzuka compound. Hana was glad that she had her own dwelling on the compound away from her mother and brother. It would make Shino more comfortable, after all, he had spent a lot of time at the main house with Kiba. 

Hana opened the door to her home and led Shino inside. Taking off their shoes Shino followed Hana further in. There was a small hallway and closet which opened onto a fair sized living room. Two of the adjoining walls had lower cabinets topped with bookcases broken only by a screen leading to the outside. A long sofa with three large pillows that lay on the floor in front of it and a low table and floor lamp were the only pieces of furniture. Just opposite of the entryway was another hallway which likely led towards the bedrooms and bathroom. The fourth wall opened onto the kitchen separated by a counter with four stools. Hana headed straight to the screen, to open it and give the Haimaru brothers, who were sleeping on the deck, the ability to come inside if they wanted to. 

"Come on in and make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower. I need to wash off the smell of the clinic."

Shino watched her walk down the other hallway go into one room and then go into another. He took off his jacket and hung it in the front closet, then went back to the living room. It wasn't long until the sound of the shower could be heard. Shino closed his eyes and sat down hard onto the couch. He rested his arms on his knees and his head in his hands, he could imagine the water cascading over Hana's toned body. He moaned as more images of Hana ran through his mind. Maybe next time he'd join her. The feel of something cool and wet nudging his arms caused Shino's head to snap up and look for an attack. The large husky in front of him eased his mind. "Just you, huh." The head in between his legs let him know that at least this one acknowledged his right to be there. The other two weren't far behind, all waiting for a touch from Shino. After some head scratching and a belly rub all three ninja huskys ambled over to the large pillows and lay down. The snick of a door opening had him turning his head. Hana came towards him with her hair still wet, but down and around her shoulders, her face devoid of the cheek markings. She was in casual clothes of knee length shorts and loose fitting t-shirt. 

"Do you have any objection to chicken?" Hana walked passed him and into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

Shino moved over to the counter, "Chicken is fine, is there anything I can help with?"

"Why don't you put on some music?"

Shino moved back into the living room and turned on the radio but kept the volume level low. He looked at the bookcase, glancing at the mixture of books and scrolls on her shelf. A lot of the titles were on animals and their care. There were a couple of titles on plants and herbs and their uses. Not much in front of him that wasn't work related. He sat back down on at the counter and watched Hana chop up vegetables and add them to the cooking chicken, the smells were wonderful and there was something calming about watching her move around so gracefully. The fact that she was barefoot was somehow a big turn on. 

Hana put two plates of stir fry on the counter "It looks and smells wonderful." Shino's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

The musical laugh from Hana as she rounded the counter and sat beside him brought a smile to his lips, "I'm glad your stomach seems to agree. Dig in and let me know if the taste measures up." As they ate they talked about the rest of their day. Of the difficult surgery Hana had done that morning and of Shino's students learning concept after concept. When the meal was done Shino took both of their dishes to the sink to clean up.

"You don't have to do that I'll get them later." Hana protested.

"No, I'll clean up if you want to make tea?" Shino quickly washed the few dishes that they used and Hana helped him put them away. "That was delicious. I know how to cook," Shino held the tea cups and followed Hana as she carried the tea pot back into the living room, sitting on the sofa he waited for Hana to join him. "I mean I can cook enough that the meals actually taste good, but I'm limited to a few recipes."

"Well that's better than Kiba, as I'm sure you know. He can only do one dish and even that often comes out burnt and tasting off." She sat beside him, and leaned into the warm body beside her. Her arm snuck behind his back as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Shino lifted his arm and let it wind around her to rest on her hip. They both leaned deeper into the couch. "Yeah, it's one of the reasons I made myself learn a couple of dishes. It wasn't fair to assume that Hinata would take over cooking for us as a team just because she is female. Kiba knows he can't cook, so he does all the clean up and helps set up camp without whining. I suggested once that he go out with Kosuke. He is a wonderful cook, and the way he can find ingredients anywhere he is astounds me. I'm trying to convince him to teach my students on how he does it. So far he's fighting the idea, saying he's only a genin and not eligible to teach. I broached the topic to the Hokage, I'm sure that Kakashi will turn him around though." 

Hana smiled into his shoulder, she'd been trailing her fingers over his stomach while he'd been talking. His breathe had hitched a couple of times, and the muscles under her fingers had tightened. "It'll all work out."

Shino used his body to push her into a more upright position before reaching for her chin, tipping her face towards his. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him lean in to capture her lips. He was gentle at first, just brushing his lips over hers, taking small nips and running his tongue over the seam asking for entrance. 

As his mouth took possession of hers, Hana moaned, her hand flexed on his stomach slowly sliding up his chest and over his neck before allowing her fingers to spear into his hair to hold his head to hers, knocking his headband to the floor. She removed his glasses and looked into his eyes. The passion in them seared into her soul, she reached for his mouth again.

Shino turned, shifting his hips and bringing one knee up to the back of the couch, to allow him to pull Hana closer to him. He let out a moan as her chest came to rest atop his, his hands gripped her hips to help her rest more comfortably against him. He slid his leg along the back of the couch as Hana's body fell naturally into the v of his legs.

Hana relished in the feel of Shino's arms around her. One rubbing up and down her back, securing her to his body, the other going from her lower back to cup her ass and squeeze it gently. Neither of them seemingly in a hurry to take their relationship to the next level. She'd known that he'd had a crush on her when he was younger, but it was during the war that she'd taken a look at her brother's best friend and had begun to see him differently. He was a strong able ninja, but he was also a very good looking man. He was often more open when he was with Kiba, and she'd found herself spying on the two. She had to admit, she'd fantasied about the bug nin from time to time, but it wasn't near as good as being in his arms. He pulled her tighter to him, she could feel the bulge in his crotch against her as both of his hands ground her hips against him. She didn't think he'd be this aggressive. She smiled against his lips as she slid one hand under the hem of his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. The feel of his nipple at her fingertip made her mouth water, she wanted her lips there. She lifted her body enough to push the shirt up and off. 

Shino reached behind him to grasp his shirt and helped her take if off. His back arched as lips attacked his nipple, biting and laving it. His hand once again in her silky hair, holding her to him. Her hands kneading his chest, the way his hand was kneading her rear, and the other pulling on her hair however unintentional. 

Her mouth nibbled across his chest to his other nipple, drawing out a long groan, he didn't know he could feel this good. Using his hold on her hips to pull her lips back up to his. 

"Shino," his name was a whisper against his lips. Hana rocked her core against him, the friction was wonderfully sweet. She felt his hands help her find a rhythm to meet his thrust. One hand slid under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. He tweaked her nipple through the thin layer of cloth. Hana moaned against his lips and ground her hips harder against him. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She could feel his movements becoming more erratic, he was just as close as she was.

"That's it Hana," Shino mouthed against her lips, "take your pleasure. Come for me, just like this." He pinched her nipple a little harder and kissed down her neck until he reached just above her shoulder. The shuddering groan she let out indicated that he'd hit the right spot. Biting down there he could feel her shudder against him, he used his hand to hold her while thrusting up harder. He wanted to see her face flush with her orgasm and he wanted to be the one who put it there. Already her eyes were clouding over with pleasure.

"Nnnm Shino," Hana had twined her arms around his waist and was now using that grip to help her reach her peak. The words of encouragement that Shino was whispering against her skin just made her body burn all the hotter. The strong ridge she was rocking against seemed to thicken and pulse. Her peak was just within her grasp, his hand on her ass let her get the friction she needed as she toppled over the edge, his name on her lips.

Shino groaned as he felt her quiver over top of him. He watched the flush work its way up her neck, her eyes loose their focus and mouth fall open on a silent scream. Shino kept up a steady but gentler rocking motion to help bring her back down. His hand on her breast went from arousing to calming, before moving around to rub her back. The hand on her rear moved up to her shoulders and back down to her thigh trying to soothe the ripples of pleasure still moving through her body.

"Shino," Hana shuddered again coming down from the best orgasm she'd had in a long time, and they were still clothed. Moving gently she realized that Shino was still hard. She moved her hand down to the waistband of his pants, she tried to undo them, to give him some relief.

He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand to hold it against his chest. "Shhh, there's no rush," he mouthed the shell of her ear, "we have time, and right now I just want to enjoy the feel of your beautiful body against mine." He tilted his head to kiss down her neck as one hand ran over her hips and back in long soothing strokes, while the other craddled her hand to his heart.

Hana was a take charge woman, you couldn't be part of the Inuzuka clan and not be, but with the way Shino was mastering her, she knew she could truly let go. His gentle hands helped to quench the fire burning inside her. She let her head rest against his bare chest, as he continued to slide his hands up and down her spine. Hana let her eyes closed as she held him to her.  
Hana smiled and just let her mind and body relax against him. The two of them lay with their limbs entwined and let the silence envelop them. It was later when Hana mentioned, "the tea is sure to be cold by now."

Shino snickered beneath her, "it doesn't matter, it'll be good no matter what." The struggle for them to sit up, caused laughter to resound around the room, enough to get the dogs involved.

"Shit," Hana ended up rolling off the couch in an undignified heap in order to get up and shoo the dogs outside again. Turning around, she watched the flex and play of muscles as Shino put his shirt back on. He made her tremble with just that simple action. He winked at her as he poured the tea. He reached out a hand, she grabbed it and walked around the couch to sit beside him again.

With his fingers entwined with hers and held against his thigh, he took a sip and remarked, "it's not that bad cold. Beside the fact that it's cold just reminds me as why we let it sit so long." They smirked at each other and finished their tea. "I need to leave. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Hana walked him to the door, "alright, sleep well."

Shino cradled her face in both of his hands before kissing her gently. "I will, I'll be dreaming of you."

Hana blushed and watched him walk out and down the street, leaning against the closed door she sighed to herself, she rubbed her lips together, still feeling Shino's lips on hers, her core still quaking from her orgasm.


	2. Training

Shino headed to the training ground early. He knew that Hinata would be there and the two of them could go through some of the, dare he say, calmer routines before Kiba and Akamaru came with all of their energy. That would give them about two hours before his squad showed and they went over their group work and jutsu. Shino walked onto the field and saw Hinata in the middle going through her gentle fist practice. 

"Good Morning Hinata." Shino waited until Hinata was finished her form before speaking.

"Shino," Hinata turned towards her friend, "do you want to spar?"

"If that would please you Hinata." Shino and Hinata traded blows for almost an hour before Kiba and Akamaru showed up. The three teammates fell into their old routine of pushing each other to the limit. Shino sent his bugs at Akamaru trying to impede his scent and working to evade the nin hound pair. Hinata's air palm blew both of them off their feet. Team eight knew immediately when the three young genins arrived at the training grounds. It didn't stop them, if anything they tried harder. The genins watched in rapt attention to the moves of the three chunin in front of them. Their sensei and his former teammates showcasing a number of moves that they had either not yet achieved or never seen. Shino was proud of both his friends and his young team as they split into groups of two with Hinata and Kiba each working with one of the genin to improve their skills. He knew that when the time came and they had teams of their own, that he would be there to help when asked. Hinata already worked at the academy part time with him helping those who used taijutsu, and teaching whichever class was assigned to her. By mid day the three genin were worn out and Shino was satisfied that they understood the ramifications from their first major mission and what the Hokage had asked of them in the debrief. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had left hours ago with the agreement to meet after lunch before heading over to Kurenai's.

Walking through the streets of the village, Shino chuckled to himself as went over the training his friends had just helped him with. None of the young genin would under estimate Hinata or any kunoichi because of gender. He hoped the three young men would retain what they had learned this day. 

"Shino!" the ninja turned at his name and watched as Kurenai caught up with him. She was dressed in civilian clothes and would remain off duty until Mirai entered the academy. Shino looked at the infant in the carrier on her back.

"How are you Sensei?" Shino asked while brushing his fingers over the little girl's dark hair. The Sarutobi genes running strong and true in her features.

"Doing well, and hearing a lot about you."

The bug nins eyes shot to Kurenai's smiling face, "Really?" He didn't think he had done anything that warranted attention.

"I may be off the active duty rooster right now, but I have been helping file mission reports with Iruka, and have stayed in touch with not only my friends but Asuma's as well. Mamoru's mother and I did a lot of training together in our youth and his father and Asuma were close. She can't say enough good things about how you are helping her precious Mamoru in his taijutsu. You are a good teacher Shino," her hand on his shoulder gave him the same sense of confidence it always had. "Your students are learning from one of the best. I know you have brought in Hinata and Kiba and your other friends to help each class you teach learn from a multitude of techniques and that lets them see that they can be different and still be effective shinobi."

"Thank you Sensei." he could feel himself blushing behind his jacket.

"Now Shino, it's the truth. So where are you off to now?"

"Well actually, I was going to go meet Kiba and Hinata before coming over to visit you and Mirai.

"Oh and I only have a couple of more minutes here before heading to a check up for Mirai at the hospital and then I was going to meet up with some friends for an afternoon out."

He could see that she was trying to re-arrange her schedule to fit them in. "We will plan something for later in the week, I will get a hold of Hinata and Kiba; we'll meet up with you another day. I know Kiba was going to help Hana out at the clinic, Hinata's been working hard at the Hyuga compound, and Shikamaru and I are getting together later today as well. If that works better for you."

"Shino," her voice was almost musical in it's lilt. Mirai started to fuss. "That would be fine, I'd better get going before she starts to really let loose. I look forward to talking with you all later." Kurenai started off towards the hospital.

Shino felt better, after having seen Kurenai and Mirai and making plans to meet with them later. He headed toward the noodle shop that the three of them favoured, maybe he'd treat Kiba and Hinata since they'd helped him so much this morning. Shino was part way down the street when he saw Pakkun appear. The ninja dog was now working as a messenger for the Hokage, but only in the most dire of situations. 

"The Hokage needs to see you immediately, Shino."

"Thank you Pakkun," Shino turned around and headed straight to the Hokage's office. For Kakashi to send Pakkun to come and get him meant that there was likely a mission that was best suited to his skills. He knocked on the door and entered when called. Gai was sitting in his wheel chair to the left of Kakashi's desk, as if covering his 'eternal rivals' blind side. Even though Naruto had returned sight to both of Kakashi's eyes it seemed some habits were hard to break. Gai may not be able to walk well, the artificial foot apparently gave him trouble, but he would protect his friend with everything he had. These two men were his heroes.

"Shino, thank you for coming right away. I have a mission for you, it will be a solitary fact finding one."

He nodded and accepted the mission scroll without question. "Can you send a message to Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru that I'll be gone? I was on my way to meet them when I received your summons. I don't want them to think I stood them up."

Kakashi nodded and Shino left the office, mission scroll in hand. At the front gate he took a look back at the village, it would likely be a couple of days before he returned.

From his office overlooking the Hidden Leaf Kakashi leaned against the glass, "What are we going to do Gai? The peace between nations has stabilized and everyone is focusing on rebuilding, but we have the missing nin and other bandits roaming around, getting bolder and people asking for help while we are still weak. Lady Tsunade and her medical team are doing their best to get everyone on their feet as soon as possible. Meanwhile we're sending out genins on missions that are above their level and chunins and jonins going out alone on back to back missions instead of in teams or without the real rest they need between them." His sigh was heavy and sorrow laden. "We need a break Gai."

Gai looked over at his friend and comrade, the Leaf Shinobi weren't the only ones who needed a break. "Kakashi, my eternal rival, the shinobi of the leaf will rise to the occasion and do us proud so long as you believe in their strength and youthful enthusiasm. Shino is a prime example. Iruka's report mention how Shino and the other shinobi of his generation, including Naruto, have all taken turns working with the academy students to strengthen their skills and learn from one another. Sakura, Ino and Hinata have taken time to teach each genin and some of our chunin and jonin basic healing jutsus. Those students with exceptional skills in certain areas have been singled out for more intensive training." This is what Kakashi needed to hear, that things were going well in the village and the people were working together. "Their shining example of hope has spread. Iruka has been receiving requests from other shinobi for the permission to come and help. Our students are benefiting from this type of training earlier on. You are creating balanced squads just like Lord Third and the genin know their stuff." Gai reached into Kakashi's desk to pull out the profile binder. "Look at this Kakashi, my friend, really come and look."

Kakashi sat back down in his desk and looked at the binder Gai put in front of him. This was why he needed Gai. For all of his enthusiasm, the man knew how to get him out a depression and what to say to turn him around. The page in front of him was of Shino's team; Mamoru, Kei and Seiji.

"Mamoru is stronger in genjutsu then any other and yet Shino has had him work with Rock Lee to strengthen his taijutsu. Kei is a mid range fighter who has also been working on his close combat skills with Hinata and Seiji is a Nara and has been studying not only medical ninjutsu but also close combat skills and Shikaku's battle strategies in the archives. Shino is still continually polishing his own skills and that is why his success rate is so high and why Shikamaru has asked for his help in analyzing the reports coming in. He is a prime example of the glory of this village and of the strength of your leadership, and one example among many. Do not falter my friend; for your unwavering will of fire is what leads us."

Kakashi laughed, Gai's words and support were what he needed. Once again he had wavered in his resolve. "Thank you Gai, once again you know just what to say." He ignored the tears streaming down Gai's face and his words of gratitude and put his faith in the shinobi of the leaf.


	3. Spy amongst the Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino and Shikamaru work to find how the leaf is being betrayed.

It had been thirteen days since he been home and the sun was close to setting on the fourteenth, but his mission had been a success and his report handed in to the mission desk. Iruka had let him know that his squad had continued training and that Genma Shiranaui had overseen most of it. He made a mental note to thank the Jonin yet again for helping him. He was now free to keep his word to Shikamaru. The building was fairly unremarkable, which is really what you would expect from the T&I division. Stepping inside he was met by two ANBU operatives, "I am Shino Aburame and I'm here to meet with Shikamaru Nara, would he be in this building?"

The ANBU in the owl mask led him towards the left hallway. He heard Shikamaru's lazy drawl through the third door so he knocked, flared his chakra and waited to enter. "Thank you" Shino gave the ANBU officer a small bow.

"Come in, Shino."

"Shikamaru," Shino walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. It was a typical office, light coloured walls, a large table and four chairs, a large chalk board took up half the wall in front of Shikamaru, the rest of the room obscured by rows of shelves filled with mission scrolls and reports. There were no windows, this was T&I after all, but the light was bright. The table was covered in reports and what looked to be a dozen half empty coffee cups And an overflowing ashtray. Shikamaru looked bone tired. His eyes had lost their normal sparkle, he looked like he hadn't slept in a while, or at least not well.

"Man, I'm glad you came."

Shino pulled out a chair and sat opposite his friend, "How can I assist you."

Shikamaru rubbed a hand over his face. "Shino, man.." 

Shino waited, when it seemed that Shikamaru had forgotten he was there he repeated the question. "How can I help, Shikamaru?" Shino's voice was more forceful this time.

"Well, you know what we're looking for right?" at Shino's nod Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief, handed over a sheaf of papers, and continued. "right now I am going through old mission reports to find where they hid the cat."

'Hid the cat?' Shino glanced up from the papers Shikamaru had passed him, to look at his friend. The dark circles under his eyes and his unfocused gaze told him everything he needed to know. "Shika, how long has it been since you got a good night's sleep?"

"Hmm, don't know, I see the bamboo but the blue is in trouble." came the mumbled reply.

Shikamaru took a drink from a glass of what was surely cold tea, and shoved a report along the table, before leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

Shino eyed his friend but took the reports passed to him and went over them carefully. He'd give it another hour, two at the max before forcing Shikamaru out of there and into bed. Muttering aloud; he went over the problem as he knew it. 'The Hokage believes that there is a traitor in our midst. We have been getting some conflicting reports. Missions originally stated as C-class or D-class are actually an A-class or B-class and the A-class or B-class are really S-rank missions. All of our shinobi are at risk. Not only that, but our teams are getting ambushed. So far there's been no major injuries, but that could change. Shikamaru thinks that the traitor is falsifying mission scrolls based on old mission reports. He believes if we can find the link between the two we can find out who is behind them. We have no idea if similar events have been happening within the sand or other hidden villages, no one has said anything yet.' Shino read over Shikamaru's notes, knowing how his friend thought he had a pretty good idea of where he could jump in and augment Shikamaru's work. 'Alright which mission scroll was he looking at? If I can get an idea of what is being incorrectly requested, we might have a bigger clue where to look.' Shino retrieved a number of files from the bookshelf and got down to work. He was impressed with what the Shadow ninja had accomplished. The silence broken by the clatter of a cup falling had him looking at his partner. Shikamaru had knocked over an empty tea cup and was now asleep with his head pillowed on his arms. Realizing how late it actually was, Shino began tidying up his notes, getting things prepped for the next day. He'd have to figure out a way to get Shikamaru home safely. Between Nara's mother and the Clan; not to mention his bodies demands, Shikamaru would not be around until evening if not the day after. He set a couple of his bugs on the table to keep watch and let him know if anyone came into the room when they were gone. He also sent out a spike of chakra towards the front door, soon enough there was a knock at the door. "Come in please." The ANBU officer who entered was fox. "Could you make note that no one except Shikamaru Nara or myself are allowed back into this room for the next 24 hours and could you send for an escort please." The masked leaf nin nodded and left.

Even though he trusted the shinobi who were assigned to T&I, Shino staged the table with useless reports and papers and made sure to set spikes of chakra throughout the room. He took the files they had been working on and put them in a folder labelled front gate traffic dated two years prior, and lay it on the shelf just above eye level. He moved to push the chairs in and collected the tea cups and empty plates, putting them on the tray. He walked down to the kitchenette and cleaned and put them away. No sense in getting Ibiki upset over dirty dishes. On his return, he met Genma at the door to the office he'd been using.

"Genma-san, are you here as my escort?" At the older shinobi's nod, Shino thought of something else the jonin could help him with, "do you still carry treated senbon?" 

"Knock out or posion?"

"Knock out." He mentally rolled his eyes, who the hell did the guy think he'd want to poison within the village and at the T&I building?'

Genma nodded "So why do you need a knock out drug and an escort Shino?" Genma leaned against the door frame, the older jonin looking relaxed and calm like he always did.

Shino smiled, "well the simple answer is Shikamaru. It seems he has been working in here pretty much non-stop for the last couple of days. He's fallen asleep and I'd like to keep him that way if I can. Hence the need for a sedative. Not only does carrying an unconscious body around town cause a stir and gossip, but Shikamaru is completely drained and I have spent the last eight hours here after three days on a mission. I'd hate for him to wake up and cause a fuss part way home."

Having been to the Nara household many times before to meet with Shikaku over missions for the previous Hokages, Genma knew what Yoshino Nara was like and wouldn't want to deal with her while half asleep. He dug through his vest pockets and retrieved a small round tube, and tapped out a single senbon. "Alright, where is he?" Genma knew that Shino must have a good reason for what he was asking, and since Shikamaru was a lot like his father, he knew it likely had something to do with the safety of the village. The less he knew about the details the better. Following Shino into the room, Genma eyed the shinobi head pillowed on the his arms, resting on the table. He frowned, even exhausted, no shinobi should still be asleep. Since entering the room and prior with their conversation at the door, neither of them had been worried about being quiet.

Genma tapped his senbon against the sleeping ninja's neck then stepped back, "You have your traps set?"

Shino picked up his friend and nodded. Genma followed the young man out of the room and passed the ANBU officers. Once outside and away from the building the three figures took to the roof tops. Genma stopped just outside the Nara compound and allowed the younger to carry his friend inside. He watched as the Aburame gave him a small bow before disappearing behind the door. 

Shino, walked into the Nara household after being greeted by Shikamaru's mother. "He's alright just sedated." He stated quickly to alleviate the concern he saw the older Nara's face. 

"He's been working so hard." She ghosted her hand over his face. Her son, the genius, he had taken over the Nara clan without thought, was on call for the Hokage, and planned out strategies for the village. He was just like his father, so much was resting on his shoulders.

"Shikamaru is strong, you and Shikaku have instilled the will of fire in him," Shino had never seen his friend's mother so worried, "He just needs sleep and a few good meals." Shino started towards Shikamaru's room, his mother slipping ahead of him to open the door and pull the blanket back on the futon to allow for Shino to lay her son down.

"Will you stay for tea?" Yoshino asked, her voice almost timid.

Shino nodded and listened to her leave the room, allowing him the opportunity to take off Shikamaru's vest and sandals. He did a quick pat down of his pant pockets to remove whatever else the shadow nin kept stored there, and stash it in the drawer beside his bed. Lastly he removed the elastic holding his friends hair in it's customary ponytail, before pulling up the blanket, refreshing Shikamaru's own traps and leaving the room. Walking into the kitchen, he sat at the table as Yoshino poured him tea. 

"Shino, is there anything that I should worry about?" 

Her quiet demeanors was so out of character from the woman he knew, that Shino took his time to answer her. "There is no need to panic. I don't know how much sleep he's gotten lately or how much he's eaten in the last couple of days. Let him know that I will come and get him the day after tomorrow, unless he has something pressing on. If either you or he needs to reach me, you can contact my father at the Aburame compound. I'll make sure he knows where I am."

"Shino, you're a good friend. I'll have Choji or Ino sit on him if he tries to sneak around me." some of the fierceness she was known for creeping back into her voice. 

"Shikamaru is always there for us, ANY of us would drop everything to help him out." He met her eyes and saw she understood, she was welcome to ask for help on his behalf because his friends cared. As he headed home Shino thought about all that his friends have done for one another. They all had their strengths and weaknesses, and often their skills overlapped but without a doubt they had each others backs. Kurenai had once mentioned how the teams of her year worked together but it wasn't until years later that they started really helping each other outside of their own squad. Shino knew the 12 of them were closer than most, almost from the beginning they had started watching out for each other. They got together for birthdays, clan events, and sometimes just because. He figured it was likely Naruto's influence, that man could befriend anyone. Shino figured their closeness is why Sasuke's desertion years before and Neji's death this last year were so hard for them to overcome. It could also explain why Sai had been accepted so quickly.

His father met him at the door, "Shino, you're out late?" 

"I was working with Shikamaru and took him home and stayed for tea with his mother." Shino sat on bench just inside the front door and removed his sandals and jacket. "She's different now, quieter. The loss of Shikaku has really affected her. I know that Shikamaru is different, but right now he's working himself incredibly hard."

"Your mother and I can go and visit Yoshino and see if there is a way we can help." Shibi looked towards the bedroom where his wife was sleeping. How would she react if he had been the one to die? Would she ask the clan for help or would she isolate herself.

"I have a couple of ideas, but I want to think on them some more, besides I'm going to talk to the Hokage tomorrow before going back to the job Shikamaru asked for my help with."

"Alright, you'll let me know if I or the clan can aid you in any way will you?"

Shino nodded and took his leave, heading to bed and good night's sleep. He took a quick bath, set his internal alarm and crawled into bed. 

The next morning he went straight to the Hokage's office only to be told that the Hokage wasn't in yet. He left word that he wanted to talk to him at his convenience and that he'd be at the T&I building. At the T&I building it was another ANBU officer that let him in and led him to the office he had used the night before. Shino checked his traps and his insects. No one had entered the room since he had left last night. Taking everything down, he got to work, continuing with the reports and mission files he had been working on. On the surface nothing seemed amiss, but Shikamaru was right something didn't feel quite right. He was halfway through the questionable pile when something struck him. Working on a hunch Shino grabbed a report that he, himself had written almost three years prior. Now that he had an idea of what this traitor was doing and where they were getting the information he was going to prove his point. It was almost lunch when the door to the room he was using opened and Gai and Kakashi walked in. 

"I heard that you were looking for me." The copy nin retorted.

"Hokage Kakashi, Gai-Sensei," Shino's mind rapidly switched from the research he was doing to the pair in front of him.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Inquired Kakashi.

"He's sleeping." 

"Why, when the springtime of his youth is upon him?" Gai's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Because he's been working non-stop for the last four days." Shino watched as Kakashi frowned his eyes showing a wealth of emotion.

"Why didn't he say anything?" but even as he asked, the Hokage knew that the young shinobi would do anything he could to help the village. It was common knowledge among the shinobi that the village was short handed and everyone was getting back to back missions. Naruto barely had time to change his clothes when he returned from a mission before he was sent out again. He knew that Konohamaru and Sakura were helping to keep Naruto focused. Even Iruka had gone out on a number of missions to help out. He really wasn't surprised that Shikamaru was doing as much as he was. Shaking his head, "fool, well I'll talk to him later."

"We both know the needs of the village, beside I think I found something."

Kakashi and Gai listened as Shino went over what he had found. How a young shinobi who was working as a file clerk in the mission office was passing information of older missions on to someone, who he believe to be a rogue ninja. These rogues were then creating false mission requests and passing them back to the file clerk to have them inserted amongst the regular missions, "I think that it is through these false missions that they either ambush our men or sell the information to others. If I'm right the young clerk is named Riu. We can either let Ibiki have a go at him or set him up for failure and capture those he works with. I don't have a finished report written up yet, but I should be able to get it to you later today."

"Shino, I do believe that we have under estimated your intelligence." Kakashi clasped his shoulders, "I will endeavor too never do so again. You are just as valuable to us as Shikamaru."  
Gai-Sensei cried tears of joy at the brilliance of his deductions.

Shino was taken aback, he was being recognized by the Hokage and Gai as being a worthy asset to the village, and not just for his use of insects.

"I will give the information some careful consideration before deciding what to do. I look forward to reading your report on this. As for Shikamaru you made the right decision. ANBU told me that you had requested an escort last night and that Genma came to give you a hand. I was just curious as to why you felt you needed the help. But I think I understand; neither you nor Shikamaru were in any shape to make it home safely. Thank you again for looking out for your team mates." His wave as he and Gai left the room was almost jovial, but Shino knew that the Hokage's mind was spinning with plans. The man was just as smart as Shikamaru. Yes, the Hokage had pushed his friend to his limit, but then Shikamaru would be the first to push himself farther. 

Shino sat the table and started to put his notes in order to create the report he knew the Hokage would be expecting. It was early evening before it was finished with supporting documents. He took the time to put away the files they had been using in their proper place. Thinking about how their movements could be traced by the minute amounts of chakra left on the files, Shino used his kikaichu to erase any trace of chakra on the files they had used then had them go one step further and erase any chakra on all files in the entire file room. Maybe he was being paranoid but as the saying went 'just because you believed someone was out to get you didn't mean it wasn't true'. He sat back down at the table and wrote up a secondary report making suggestions as to how the Aburame clan and their insects could help protect and secure the file room for the Hokage's consideration, as well as an explanation about what he did and why. Leaving the room clean and tidy, as was his nature, Shino headed towards the main doors where there were ANBU on duty at all times. It was Tiger and Cat today.

"Please let Ibiki know that we are finished here, at least for this project. I'm sure he knows where to find me if he has any questions for me." At their nod, Shino walked outside and searched for a restaurant, realizing that he had spent the entire day there and that he was hungry. Walking down the street, Shino watched the evening activities of the shopkeepers and villagers as they readied themselves for the coming night. This is why they all pushed themselves so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know that Shino isn't the most talkive member of Naruto's group, I think that's more because Naruto, Lee and Kiba are such loud mouth show offs (in a good way). With quieter members, like Shikamaru or Hinata I think he'd expand on many topics, and since his family is the same they'd let him talk without interrupting, and that Kakashi would treat him the same.


	4. A Time to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter (Sorry) that shows how even when the Leaf is under stress, there is still a chance to relax and romance your sweetheart.

Hana found him standing in the street, "Hey Shino, you about done for the day?" The Hamiaru brothers sitting at her feet.

"Hana," he let go of some internal stress that he didn't know was weighing him down until it was gone. "Have you eaten?" Hana shook her head, he figured he'd better tell Shikamaru that the project was finished. "I have one stop to make first if you want to come with me." She threaded her fingers in with hers as he headed towards the Nara compound first. His friend was still asleep, so he left a message for the shadow nin to come and find him whenever he woke. 

Hana just smiled and nodded, as she gave a hand sign to her dogs for them to follow. "As long as you'll return the favor later."

Shino agreed and he led the way down a side street to little known dumpling shop. A young girl met them as they walked in, "Shino-san, how can I serve you?"

"I had asked your mother to pack me a lunch for two Mei, is it ready?"

The girl bowed and hurried behind the curtain separating the kitchen from the dining area. She came rushing back out with a large bento box. Shino took it from her and paid, "Thank you Mei, I'll back later."

"How did you find this place?" Hana was curious, the young girl was just the age to enter the academy and had a star struck look on her face when she saw Shino.

"Her parents tried to get her into the academy this past year, and I was one of the chunin involved in overseeing her entrance exams. She let it slip that she was only entering the academy because her family's restaurant wasn't doing too well and she'd heard that shinobi pay was better. Ebisu and I convinced her to follow her heart and she'd do better. We helped her find a place to apprentice as a scribe part time. That allows her to help out her parents here and still do what she loves. Ebisu and I tried the food there and it's wonderful, it's just in the wrong location."

Hana smiled and nudged him with her shoulder, "something tells me you eat there as often as possible and drag your friends there too. Who paid the apprenticeship fees? You or Ebisu?"

Shino blushed as she was right on, "we split it." He muttered.

The vet threw her head back and laughed before bringing them to a stand still and reaching over to kiss his cheek, "you're so sweet." she whispered.

Shino's blush grew darker. They were starting to draw a few gazes, stopping in the middle of the street this way. He took her hand and gave it a slight tug and started to lead her away. He guided them out a side gate, trying to avoid the main gate as Kotetsu and Izumo were often on duty there, and he wasn't looking forward to being cornered by them just yet. They were the worst for gossip.

The field was quiet, but then Shino expected it to be. The bench Captain Yamato had created for himself and Kakashi was still there as were some of the holes in the ground and tree bridge in front of the waterfall. Walking closer to the tree, Shino let go of Hana's hand to search the hollow for the blanket he knew would be there.

Hana walked a little closer to the pool made by the waterfall and spun in circles laughing as sunlight lit her face, "How did you find this place?" She let the dogs know they could run free and the three dogs took off in different direction, checking the perimeter, before splashing in the water.

Shino spread the blanket out halfway between the the shaded bench and the pool. He set the bento box on top and then took off his jacket. Sitting down with his legs out stretched in front of him and leaning back on his hands he watched Hana and her dogs.

It wasn't long before she turned and spotted her brother's teammate sitting on the blanket. He was quite handsome. With his jacket off she could see Shino's torso covered in a form fitting sleeveless shirt with a high collar folded down, that he could use to hide the lower portion of his face If he choose to. His well defined arms showcased a light tan proving to her that he did go without his jacket at times. She could see a couple of insects crawling across the back of his shoulders, and oh what shoulder they were. She was glad now that he wore a bulky jacket to hide his body, or she'd have to fight some kunoichi to spend time with this handsome man.

He tipped his face up to the sun before speaking. "Before the war, when the Akatsuki were still targeting the jinchuriki just before Asuma's death; Captain Yamato and Kakashi helped train Naruto here. After the war Naruto asked me to come and help him with chakra tracking."

"Chakra tracking?" that surprised her as it was something most of them worked on before graduating as genin.

Shino chuckled, "Yeah, Naruto never was a good student. I'm sure Kiba complained about him. We often had to teach him things during missions that the rest of us had understood back in school. He understood things better when he was shown what we meant and tried it for himself instead of book learning. I think that the strain of keeping the nine tails under control required so much energy that he just couldn't focus in school." 

Hana smiled, Naruto had been welcome at the Inuzuka home after he and Kiba had graduated as genin, and she could see how the energetic shinobi had earned the nickname number one knucklehead ninja. He was just like her younger brother.

They talked for a bit more, Shino elaborating on how he had used his insects to help Naruto train and stupid things he and his friends had done, staying away from a lot of Kiba stories. Hana told stories of her missions with the Haimaru brothers and how her work at the vet clinic was going. They took a break for lunch and Shino opened the bento box. 

"You were right, Shino, this food is excellent."

Shino smiled as he lifted a rice ball to his mouth, another convert for the Tsun Restaurant. "Try this one," Shino lifted a spicy dumpling to her lips and watched as she gripped his hand and took the dumpling into her mouth. She kept ahold of his hand as she swallowed before pulling it back towards her mouth wrapping her tongue around his fingers, licking off the spicy sauce and drawing a low moan from Shino.

Rising up on one elbow Shino pulled his fingers out of her mouth and leaned in for a kiss. He did his best to let himself get lost in the moment. His lips moving slowly over hers, coaxing, letting her know that there was no rush. The damp, slightly sticky fingers caressed her cheek and threaded into the tight ponytail, loosening the elastic. Lips met in concentration, nipping and biting gently at each other. He pulled back for a breathe, breathing in her air. How did he get so lucky? The strain in his back from holding the unnatural arch to reach the beautiful kunoichi was making itself known. Carefully extracting his hand from her hair, Shino wrapped the arm around her back and pulled her towards his chest, rolling and giving her time to arrange her legs against his. He had one arm underneath her with his hand on her hip, he pulled her tight to his side and used his other hand to tip her face to his. He sought out her lips as he kissed her again.

"Shino," Hana stuttered as she snuck one arm under his neck, the other seemed to be glued to his chest. When did he get so good at this. She'd watched him run wild with her brother and yet this was no child. She could feel his heart beat underneath her palm as she enjoyed the warmth coming from the firm muscles. Her lips opened at his assault as his tongue invaded her mouth, caressing every part it could reach. She swallowed his moan as he tilted his head to get better access. Maybe it was her moan as she lost herself to marvel of his mouth upon hers. Shino slowly started to pull back taking the kiss to light nibbles on her lips before breaking away completely. 

Looking into her face, he smiled and and gave her another almost chaste kiss, his hand lightly moving up and down her hip. "That was a wonderful way to end a good meal, you are always so beautiful," his other arm moving from her face and neck to rest across the middle of her back. 

Hana slid down just enough to lay her head upon his shoulder and raggedly breathed in his scent. It was fresh and clean with an almost electric smell. Her fingers started to trace some invisible pattern across his chest, she paused when she noticed a couple of insects crawl out from under the edge of his shirt and start to follow her fingers. 'Well he is a bug ninja, it's only natural that the insects would be attracted to him,' she felt more than heard Shino's intake of breath as he waited, his hands stilling. 'What was he waiting for? Why the sudden feeling of tension coming from him?' To try and put him at ease she let her fingers continue the pattern, watching with at first surprise and then wonder as the bugs continued to follow the path she made. The chest beneath her heaved, as he took in lungfuls of air. The tension seemed to dissipate, and he started to run his hands up and down her back again. 'Of course,' she mentally smacked herself remembering the number of times Kiba had come home angry at some slight made towards his friend about the bugs and how others had thought it disgusting. The thought of the bugs just beneath his skin had never bothered her, they were a part of him just like the Haimaru brothers were a part of her. The only difference is that she could send the dogs into another room. The pair lay there in the sun, wrapped in each others arms. Hana was pretty sure she'd even fallen asleep for a bit, before she felt Shino move. 

He kissed the top of her head, not really wanting to wake her and end his time with her, but needing to go back to the village to fulfill his obligations. "Hana," he whispered between kisses and massaging her shoulders a little more forcefully, "we both need to get back into town."

Hana nodded against his chest, knowing what he said was true, but wanting to stay. She was due at the clinic for a shift and her mother wouldn't accept any excuse. Rolling onto her back she watched as Shino stood up and held out a hand to her. Getting to her feet she helped him put away the bento box and fold the blanket. Watching him stash it in the tree trunk and pick up his jacket. She almost protested when he put it back on. The smirk he threw over his shoulder showed he knew how his body affected her. Hana watched as he sauntered closer. Once he was standing in front of her, his jacket still open, Hana let her hands run across his stomach. Marveling at the firmness of the muscles there. He leaned down to capture her lips, his groan echoed in her mouth as her hand stroked up and down his length through his pants. He wanted more, but they were running out of time.

Shino thought he recognized the look in her eyes as he got dressed again, but the jacket was protection for his insects as well as for himself. "Come on," his hand giving her ass a squeeze, "we both have work to do this afternoon."

Hana called to the dogs who had been lazing in the sun. The walk to Konoha center was quick. Hana gave him another kiss before promising to see him again the next night. 

The next evening as they strolled around the village together they were hailed by Ino.

"Shino! Hana!" Ino's excited yell made him smile. She came running towards him, grabbed their free hands, and dragged them around the back of the Yamanaka compound to a small patio where Choji where was already sitting.

"Shino, Hana, come join us." Choji's voice boomed in the yard, the lanterns lit casting a warm glow. 

Hana gave a quick hand signal and the dogs sat at the edge of the yard, and waited.

Shino smiled and sat down across Choji and Ino, pulling Hana into the seat beside him. "Thanks for getting Shika home safe and making him take some time to recoup." Ino poured him some tea, set a plate of food in front of him, and then took her seat. "Choji and I were just trying to come up with a plan to get him to relax a bit when you beat us to it. How'd you do it?"

"I had Genma help out."

Ino looked impressed, "really? What did he do? I might need to use it on him the next time he works himself too hard."

"What about the project Shikamaru was working on? Did you get any answers?" Choji interjected, letting Ino get her hands on anything to knock Shikamaru out might not be the best idea, not that she likely didn't already know a jutsu or two that would work, what with her being a medical ninja.

"I gave my final report to the Hokage today, so we're finished with that. How's it going, the sharing of clan duties?" Shino looked at Ino, her long hair was down around her shoulders, the bangs hiding one of her brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt which was unusual for her. Shino looked over at Choji, the kind hearted shinobi just shook his head. He made a mental note to talk to Choji about the change at a later date.

"I think the clan elders have made their final decision," Ino smiled and Shino could tell there was respect and relief in her gaze, "Ryoko is the best one lead the clan, she's the best one for the job, while I will support her whenever and however I can. We just need to convince the elders to see it the way I do."

"Ryoko would be a good choice. She was in my year and is an excellent shinobi." Hana's respect for the blonde rose a notch. Ryoko would really be the better choice and there was no other Yamanaka clan member who was strong enough to lead. 

Shino raised his tea cup in her direction in support, Ino knew her own mind and was just as stubborn as Naruto when her mind was made up. Thinking of the overactive ninja, "Has anyone seen Naruto lately?" 

Choji's voice quieted, "He's back in the hospital, this last mission he was on didn't go as planned. The intel was flawed and instead of one missing nin there were quite a few more. He finished his mission but the injuries are extraordinary. Sakura and Lady Tsunade haven't left his side since he came home, even with the strength of the Sage of Six Paths, this one took a toll on his mind and body. I know the guy has amazing recuperating powers but there has to be a limit even for him. Iruka's really worried that he's pushing himself too hard."

Shino looked up at the evening sky above them. If Naruto was in the hospital with Lady Tsunade and Sakura worried about him, then something other than a missing nin had put him there. He wondered if Hinata knew? Most likely she did and would be visiting the blonde powerhouse as soon as she could. They needed a break, something good to celebrate and give everyone a reason to keep going. He looked over at Hana, even she seemed a little worried about the news. Naruto had endeared himself to the entire village over the last couple of years. 

Hana could see how worried the trio was over there is friend. Maybe it would work. She wasn't a part of the core group, but maybe- "Choji, Ino" she started slowly, letting the idea form in her mind. She knew how excited Kiba was when the group got together, even Shino couldn't deny the positive aspects. Hana squeezed his hand, hoping he wouldn't think she was overstepping herself, "would you mind helping me throw a party, say end of next week? We can invite your entire group of friends. It'll give us all something to celebrate, because..."

"Something to boost our spirits and reconnect with each other. That's brilliant, I think part of the problem we've all been having is that we haven't been able to work together as much. Solo missions have been the standard lately and they been hard. I mean, I understand why the Hokage is doing what he is, but we've always worked better as part of a group, relying on each other's strengths to get us through. What reason do we give for the party? Do we give one?" Ino was starting to get excited, whether it was the idea of a party that had her going or the thought of seeing everyone in one place. Her enthusiasm was becoming contagious. 

"We can hold it at my family's home and of course I'll take care of the food." Choji's joy in the thought of planning a meal for all of his friends was on his face for all to see. Ino, Hana, and Shino soon joined in making plans as to who to invite and what to serve. 

"Ino," Shino broached his next question carefully, "do you think something like this would be welcome for your mother? Would it be too much or would she welcome the chance to be with Inoichi's comrades?" It had been a year since the end of the war and the death of Neji, Inoichi and Shikaku as well as countless others, but certain wounds took longer to heal.

Ino sat back and gave it some thought, her father had been gone almost a year now. There were times she came rushing home to tell him something only to remember that he wasn't there. Sometimes she was glad so she wouldn't see the disappointment on his face, but that wasn't what Shino was asking about. She looked over at Choji to see what he thought. "Choji, what about your dad, would this help him too?" 

The two of them took a minute to really think it over. At Choji's nod, Ino replied, "I think that this would be wonderful, not only for my mother but also for Yoshino who is not handling Shikaku's death well."

"If we invite our Senseis as well as some of the other shinobi both men worked with, it will give everyone a chance to reconnect." Shino's suggestion was met with approval.

"Well it's not like we haven't worked with a lot of them as well and they are the same year as our Senseis. I'll go talk to Gai-Sensei and the Hokage tonight." Ino pulled out a scroll and pen and started making a lists, of food, people and other things they needed to do.

"Ino do you mind if I go talk to the Hokage about this, I have a couple of other things I'd like to run pass him if I could." Shino asked.

"Sure." came Ino's reply.

Shino looked at the sky, it was still fairly early in the evening and he knew that Kakashi was more of a night owl than a morning person so there might be a chance to meet with him tonight, but even if he was out Shino could leave word and meet with him tomorrow. "I'm going to take a walk that way now and see if I can catch him before he heads home."

The pair rose and Shino thanked Ino for her hospitality. Choji said he get in touch with him the next day, but he figured if they held it on Friday, the next week, that would give everyone time to get into the spirit of things. Ino said she'd split up the guest list and get them each a portion for tomorrow. Choji joked that she could just practice her mind jutsu and put in everyone's mind instead. Shino left them to their argument. 

The journey to the Hokage's office seemed to take no time at all, but both Kakashi and Gai had gone home for the night, although Shino suspected that they were really at the hospital checking in on Naruto. Shino left word that he would come by before lunch tomorrow if the Hokage could make time to see him. The night watch made the note in the entry journal and watched him leave. 

"Well, do you want to continue on for a walk? How can you see with those dark glasses? What's it going to take off and keep them off?" Hana's husky voice had a teasing edge to it. She led them to a playground not far from the academy

"I guess I just never had anyone ask for me to take them off." Shino's reply was flippant. The sense of humor that Kiba and Hinata knew coming to the forefront with Hana.

"So, tomorrow when the light is brighter, if I asked you to take them and your jacket off, would you?" Hana sat on one of the swings, while signaling the dogs that they could go run. She loved looking at his body, while she understood he kept it covered to protect his insects, he was a damn sexy man. 

Shino blushed as, he sat on the swing beside her, "Well I guess if you ask nicely."

Hana laughed and kicked her feet to get her swing going. Shino responded by starting his swing moving too. There in the park as night fell completely Shino and Hana talked and sat on the swings. When the lights in the street turned on Shino stopped his swing and sighed. "I suppose we should get home." Standing Shino waited for Hana to recall the dogs to her.

Hana smiled and threaded her hand through his arm, and for a moment Shino froze. She was so beautiful. "Can I take you for lunch tomorrow after my meeting with the Hokage?"

"I'd love to." 

Shino kissed Hana taking possession of her lips. One turned into two, turned into three. Slowly lifting away, resting his forehead against hers he let her know that he'd pick her up tomorrow at one to go on their lunch date.

He was walking pass the outer walls of the compound when he stopped and looked at his friend leaning against the bricks. "So. You going to tell me why you're following me or am I to guess?"

"Well I didn't want to disrupt the lovebirds when I came across you earlier so I thought I'd wait for a bit. It's a drag but what else can I do." Shikamaru held a cigarette between his lips, the smoke curling into the night. 

The smell of the smoke remind Shino of Asuma, and he realized that his friend smoked the same kind, likely for comfort. "Umm, I see your point. So where do you want to do this?" Shino wasn't sure of Shikamaru's mood. His friend could hide most of his emotions under that bored facade of his. There could be a multitude of things that Shikamaru might be unhappy with him about lately, if he was unhappy at all. They had kept walking and by habit, Shino had headed home. "If this isn't going to get too loud, you might as well come in."

Shikamaru nodded and followed his friend inside. Shino headed down the dark hallway to the kitchen, Shibi was just making tea when the pair entered the room. The fact that he didn't turn around and already had three cups out wasn't surprising. 

"Shibi-san," Shikamaru bowed, "thank you for letting me come and visit so late."

Shibi looked over at his son's friend and then at his son, his insects letting him know that both were slightly uncomfortable with him here. There was going to be some deep discussions tonight. Sighing he hoped that his son would come for help if he needed it. "Shikamaru should I alert your mother that you will be here for the night? I know she's been concerned lately."

Shikamaru bowed his head at the reminder of how he's been worrying everyone.

"Dad, if it looks like Shikamaru will be here overnight I will send a message myself, for now we're just going to go and talk. We'll be in the workroom if you need us." Shino took the tray his father had made up consisting of one of the two teapots, two cups and plate of sweet cakes before heading outside towards the Aburame workroom. Shino opened the door and led the way to a small table that was set up for shogi. 

Shikamaru had only been in here a couple of times, the last just over a year ago when his father had requested some help analyzing a deer tick that had been making the herd sick. Looking around he saw that three walls were covered in shelves, two of them held various sizes of aquariums with various insects housed inside. The third set of shelves was covered in books and scrolls. There were two tables, a large high one with four stools and a variety of instruments on it, while the other was low and surrounded by cushions and the afore mentioned shogi set. It was by this lower table that Shino put the tray. "Come and sit, perhaps we can play a game." He knew that Shikamaru had often played with Asume and his father. His own father's friendship with Shikaku and his subsequent admiration of his brilliant classmate had led him to want to master the game, if only to be equal to the young Nara in some way.

Shikamaru made the first move, shoji was a safe place to start, at least until he could get his thoughts in order. "Shino, man.." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, as he made a move, "I didn't, I mean I'm not..." Shikamaru knew when he saw his friend that he had a lot to say the man, but now he couldn't find the words. 

Shino watched him struggle before stepping in to help out, "Let's go down the list. Are you upset about me drugging you to sleep? and making you rest when your body clearly knew better than your mind?"

"No, I needed that, just don't tell Ino exactly what you did, not that she hasn't tried to bribe the information out of Genma already." Shikamaru snickered remembering how he'd awoken a good 13 hours after Shino delivered him home with one of Kakashi's ninja hounds sitting on his bed and his mother hovering outside his door. After he'd eaten a meal to make Choji proud and hearing what his friend had done for him, he'd felt a little embarrassed. He'd had to hear from Pakkun that Shino had solved the issue at hand and that a solution was ready to be implemented. 

Shino felt relieved about that, "Ok I was worried, when I asked Genma to use one of his medicated senbon that you'd end up strangling me with your shadows when you found out. I know how much you dislike being out of control, but you really weren't making sense that night." Taking a drink of his tea he continued, "so what about the fact that I finished the project without you?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "no, you know I'm not a glory hound. The Hokage knows who worked on the project. I'm just surprised that you found a solution so fast. Did I miss something?"

"Believe me you should be glad that you weren't there when I explained what you had started and what I had found out. Gai-Sensei cried tears of manly joy and went on about how proud he was of the shinobi in the spring time of their youth." Both men snickered at that, they'd known Gai long enough to be the recipient of many of the same type of talks in the past. "When asked where you were I let them know that you were exhausted. They know how much work you have put into it. Honestly, what tipped me off was the fact that the traitor had used one of my old reports and copied my phrasing."

Taking a bite out of a sweet cake, Shikamaru grinned at that, "I knew asking you to help was the right decision." He felt a weight lift from his shoulders knowing that he hadn't overlooked something In his exhaustion and put the village at risk.

Shino set the cup on the floor beside them clearing the shoji board, and indicated that Shikamaru should make the first move for the next game. "Ok so we've gone over me having you drugged and finishing the project without you, that just leaves me talking to your mother about how exhausted you were?"

Shikamaru shook his head again, "nah, that's old news man. I know I've been worrying her and if anything, you talking to her set her mind at ease." He stared down at the board, "Shino, I think I might need you to let my mother know that I won't be home tonight." He watched Shino send out a set of insects and started to focus on the game, he was having to work for every point. Shino was an excellent shogi partner. His moves were methodical and his strategy was on par with his. It was almost like having his father back. 

"So what is the problem Shikamaru?" Shino questioned, "is there even a problem or is it that you just want to be angry at someone in general?"

Shikamaru was surprised at Shino's insight. When he woke up today, after getting his feet beneath him, he was angry, and when he saw Shino and Hana he got angrier, but really there was no reason, and it took Shino's comment for him to notice that. If he'd been with Ino he would have let her nag him to death, and Choji would have made a number of jokes, but Shino's calm disposition went straight to the heart of the matter. He figured that if he asked, Shino would go with him to the training grounds to work out the anger, but really he and Shino were cut from the same cloth. It had taken him a couple of years of working with the bug nin, but he was finally loosening up and talking more. Shikamaru was glad, they really were very similar, they both needed to think the anger out, plan and strategize, that's how they got passed it. His father knew that and had used it to help Shikamaru through Asume's death, now his friend and comrade was using the same method to help him through his father's death and everything else that had been going on this past year. Staying silent, Shikamaru continued to play.

"I have a meeting with Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow morning," Shino commented simply, "Did you want to join me?"

Shikamaru reset the board, having lost the second game, "No, I think I'll sit that one out, unless the Hokage wants to talk to me. I'm sure I have things to attend to at the Nara clan house." He watched Shino box him into a corner, he was trying to get a fix on how Shino played. He'd dealt with Shino on missions, but the bug nin had always followed his lead only voicing his suggestions when things needed to be explained to Naruto or Kiba. "Where did you learn to play shogi?" His teacher might give him an insight as to how he thought.

"I used to watch my father and yours play, when I was in the academy. After Iruka-Sensei made a comment about how you and I were alike and how shogi would be an excellent way to learn and help with strategy, I convinced my father to teach me. I did play a number of games against your father after I made chunin and you and my father were out of town or busy. He was an excellent partner, although I don't think I ever won against him."

Well that explained it, Shino had learned to play from both of their fathers. They were tied at one game a piece and the third game looked like it was going to be a draw. "I think, if you're going to meet with the Hokage in the morning and if I have to deal with clan politics we'd better call it a night."

Shino made sure all the dishes were gathered up and on the tray while Shikamaru reset the board. They headed back to the kitchen, to clean and put away the dishes before Shino lead the Nara to the bathroom.

"You know where my room is, I have an extra cot in there for you when you're done." He left his friend to get ready for bed, while he went to set up the spare futon and retrieved a pair of sleep pants that should fit his lanky friend. Shikamaru entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist, and his clothes folded in his arm, "there's a pair of sleep pants here you can borrow, I'm just going to have a quick shower before coming to bed." Shino took another pair with him as he exited the room for the bathroom. When he returned 20 minutes later, Shikamaru was on the cot, the blanket pulled up just to his waist. Shino noted that Shikamaru had filled out since their academy days, there were a couple of scars across his chest from the injuries sustained during the fourth great ninja war. To be honest they all had scars from the battles they fought, some more visible then others

Lying on the bed with his hands interlaced behind his head, Shikamaru tried not start when Shino returned. He hadn't seen Shino without a shirt since just before the war when they'd all gone to the bath house, and he didn't think he'd ever seen his friend without his glasses. His eyes were dark and he could see why people compared them to insect eyes, but really there was nothing out of the ordinary about them. Looking up at the roof, Shikamaru smirked, "so is this where Hana sleeps when she spends the night?"

"Shut up," Shino muttered, blushing as he tossed a pillow at his laughing friend before turning out the lamp and the men quickly fell asleep.

 

***

 

At the Hokage's office Shino was told to go in right away.

"Shino, what can I do for you today?" Kakashi was alone in his office and fiddling with a stack of papers.

"Well Hokage, yesterday after I finished at the T&I building, Hana and I met with Choji and Ino. The four of us talked about everything that's been going on within our group and a way for us to help each other out." 

Kakashi was a little confused, this wasn't where he thought the conversation would go when he asked Shino what was going on, however, he knew Shino well enough to know he had a point and wasn't just rambling to hear himself talk. 

"What we came up with was a party, that just being together might be a way to raise everyone's spirits. Originally we thought of just getting the twelve of us together; but when we really started talking about it we thought this might be something that could benefit others. It reminded me of how we would often see you, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma together with other Chunin and Jonin when we were genin, and again after Asuma's death as a way of supporting each other. Ino thought that being around her father's comrades would be a way for her mother to remember that the village supports her and honors Inoichi. This could also help both Yoshino and Choza.". Shino took a deep breath, he wasn't used to speaking so long without being interrupted. "We have finished the fourth great ninja war, and while there are still missions to be completed and problems amongst the other villages; the Leaf and the shinobi have been working hard to keep things going. You have been an excellent example of that, but perhaps we need a reason to celebrate as well. I'm not thinking anything as grand as a village wide festival but if we work it as neighborhood parties, bit by bit it could work." Shino continued, seeing he had Kakashi's full attention, his hands steepled on the desk and that look in his eyes like he was analyzing the idea from all angles. "Organizing it by neighborhoods is also a way to help reinforce the bonds of friendship among neighbors and maybe encouraging those who need some extra help or support to realize that it is there for them if only they ask. It can also help the shinobi who live in those neighborhoods to remember why they are working so hard"

Kakashi was impressed, Shino had found a simple way to boost morale amongst the shinobi who had been working non-stop and were starting to get worn out. It would also be a good way for the villagers to met the shinobi in their area and to remind the shinobi just who they were fighting for. "That sounds like a grand idea, once again you have solved a village problem Shino. Thank you, am I allowed to your party?"

"Yes sir, we'd actually like to invite both you and Gai-Sensei." Shino bowed, "we would like to hold it next weekend at the Akimichi compound."

Kakashi looked at the schedule before him, "Kiba and Akumara and Rock Lee are both on separate missions and due back within a day or two and that Sakura had just left for a short mission to the Suni. I think it's doable. I'll let Gai know and we'll see you then."

"I'm going to go see Naruto, I heard that he was hospitalized again?" 

Kakashi nodded, "hopefully it'll be a short stay. Thank you Shino, for all of your hard work."

Getting up Kakashi went up to the rooftop. He mostly ignored the ANBU officers following him, except to reflect on how well they did their job and what improvements could be made. Standing in the sunlight he stared at the stone faces of the past Hokages. "Not bad Yamato, I just recognized your chakra. You're getting better at suppressing it from me."

"Well, senpai you were the one to teach me that maneuver. What has driven you up here this early?"

"Shino was just in."

"Anything more on the project he was working on with Shikamaru?" Yamato moved to stand beside his friend and former teammate.

"No, not about that, I think, he's cracked that already. I have four ANBU on it as well as the team you put together as decoys. No, he came to me to invite me to a party."

"A party? For what reason?" 

"Well, I think the plan is at the core, to boost morale amongst the twelve of them. You heard that Shikamaru worked himself to exhaustion?" at Yamato's nod, he continued, "well it seems that Shino, Choji and Ino thought that by getting together and celebrating something, they'd all re-energize each other. I have to admit, that group have always been able to encourage each other, and through their energy they revitalize everyone around them. I don't know if it began with Naruto, or if they would have been the same without him and the nine tailed fox, but they seem to be able to slip in and out of mixed teams better than any year I know."

Yamato thought about it and Kakashi was right, those 12 had, right from the start, been able to intermingle team members without much trouble. Of course he'd been brought in after Sasuke had disappeared when the entire group had been affected. But when he and Sai came in the group had opened their arms to them; as soon as they had Naruto stamp of approval of course. Other years; while you could move a team member from one squad to another and they'd complete the mission required, there was always something to let you know who the outsider was. Even years later the older groups never seemed to mesh as seamlessly as other teams. Naruto's year didn't have that problem. If Shikamaru or Neji or even Shino to some extent were put on a team, everyone looked to them for strategy. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were known to be trackers and it wasn't questioned. Naruto and Rock Lee always had to be held back as they let their emotions over take them. "I can see their point and it would definitely work. But that alone isn't enough for you to be up here."

"Shino suggested that we expand it, week by week by throwing similar parties in different neighborhoods. To allow neighbors to reconnect with each other, why they're all working so hard, to get to know the shinobi who protect them. He suggested it might also be helpful for those who had lost someone, and even for our Chunin and Jonin. Meeting up with their friends and comrades of loved one for more than five minutes and reminding everyone that we are stronger as a family."

"It's really not surprising that he came up with that. With the loyalty inspired by Asuma and Kurenai and how both teams pulled together after Asuma's death, it's no wonder they look to take care of each other. Shino's record show's that he's nearly as smart as Shikamaru even though we rely on him more for his tracking ability."

Kakashi laughed, "When Naruto becomes Hokage he'd better have Shikamaru and Shino as advisors to keep him grounded and provide him with good advise."

"Don't forget Sakura to knock some sense into him, literally." Kakashi laughed at Yamato's comment. They'd both been around when Sakura had taken offense to something Naruto had said or done and had expressed that physically. More often than not beating him senseless in order to get him to go to the hospital to get checked over.

"So do you think if I take you, Ibiki, Genma, Radiou, Kotetsu and Izumo plus the Konoha 12 and their former Senseis that the ANBU security detail will take the night off and allow me to go to this party?"

"I think I can put in a good word to your head of security." Yamato smirked since that was his job, and that most of the men named were already on the Hokage security team.

Kakashi laid a hand on Yamato's shoulder, "you are a good friend Yamato, thank you for being there." The two men stood in silence looking at the stone faces above and thinking of the turn of events that had lead them to where they were.

 

***

 

Shino left the Hokage's office and headed over to the hospital, making one stop before seeing his friend. Naruto was already restless and ready to go home.

"Hey Shino, man you came to help me bust out of this place?" Naruto looked pathetic. There were no new bandages this time but his colour seemed off.

"And face Sakura when she returned? I don't think so. So what happened this time?" Shino placed the container of take out ramen form Ichiraku Ramen on the table beside Naruto.

"Ramen, you brought me Ramen? Oh man. Shino you're the best!" Naruto reached for the ramen and started to eat immediately. "Umm, there's nothing like Ichiraku meso pork ramen."

The absolute joy on his face had Shino voicing another question, "Naruto, why do you love Ichiraku ramen so much?" Ramen was good, but Shino liked to eat at other places as well and variety was always good.

Naruto traced the logo on the container, "well it's kinda a long story." Shino pulled up a chair as Naruto lost himself to memories. "Back when I was a kid and the village still hated me, I was on my own right. Instant ramen was cheap and about the only thing that I could make. I mean setting a kettle to boil was something that I could do that young. It never smelled as good as Ichiraku and Teuchi often saw me hanging around the alley as I hid from whichever shinobi was sent to haul me in front of Lord Third for whatever they thought I did. Hell, he was the only one in village who didn't chase me away on sight." He laughed at the way he'd been back then, "anyway Teuchi took pity on me and at days end would give me whatever was left. I didn't want to take charity so I would help with his nightly cleaning, washing the floors and taking out the garbage that kind of thing. I was still in the academy and not doing well, Ayame tried her best to make sure I kept up with my studies, not that she understood anything, but she cared. One time an ex-boyfriend of Ayame's came by the shop, it was just her and I there. He was an ass, mean and abusive towards her. I know it doesn't happen often in the village, but it still happens. Ayame was attacked and I was pathetic trying to help her out. We both got beat pretty bad and there was some damage to the store, in the end the two of us managed to knock the guy out. Ayame convinced me to help her drop that guy off kind of anonymous like. That way no one would imply that she had been raped. She didn't want her father to know about any of it. She and the old man had always treated me well and I respected them so I went with her wishes."

"You mean to say that you kept a secret like that all this time." Shino was surprised, he often forgot the circumstances of Naruto's youth. Naruto was forever running his mouth, for him to keep quiet about something like this....

"They were the closest thing to family that I had. Of course they were often shunned and chastised for allowing me in their shop and talking to me. It was years later that I found out it was because of Kurama, but at the time I figured if I continued to go that I could, you know sort of protect them." His hand rubbed the back of his head, and cheeks turned red. After all these years he was still embarrassed about helping someone out. "Eventually, the rest of Team 7, and then you guys started eating there too and the guy who caused all the trouble left the village so Ayame was safe, but by then, well it had been habit. Beside the food is good." His smile still lit up the room.

Shino did want to ask him about his mission now. The memory of how often Naruto had shown up to school in torn and dirty clothing was too many to count. As they had grown he'd become more aware of Naruto coming into class with cuts and bruises, he'd just never really thought about where those bruises and cuts came from. He had always been positive. How many times had he come to school because it was the only safe place. How many times did he over look Naruto's pain in the belief that happy facade was the true one. How many times had he added to his friends burdens. 

The door opened and Lady Tsunade entered with a clipboard. 

"Shino, how are you?"

"Fine, just visiting Naruto here,"

"Yeah," the former Hokage moved over to Naruto and examined him, looking into his eyes and taking his pause, "it seems a hospital bed is the only place the knucklehead will slow down and listen to someone else."

"Hey Granny, I'm right here ya know," Naruto struggled to sit up, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rest up, if you are going to insist on going on missions again before you are truly fully healed and without all the facts, then you are damn sure going to follow all instructions while you are here." 

"Hey, Hokage Kakashi received some bad intel for my last mission." Naruto laughed but it seemed forced, "I was supposed to apprehend a missing nin traveling on his own. The problem was he was traveling on his own with twelve others. All high level and skilled shinobi and very skilled with different poisons. I failed the letter of my mission, and ended up here again. I'm starting to end up like Kakashi-Sensei."

Shino was confused, he thought the Hokage said that Naruto's mission had been a success, "Why do you say you failed the letter of you mission?" Shino watched as Lady Tsunade gave him a nod and left again. 

"I had to kill them Shino." Naruto voice was hollow, his eyes haunted. Maybe sending Naruto to Suni and Gaara might have brightened his spirits, but Shino wasn't aware of the perimeters of Sakura's mission. "I got hit a number of times with shiriken and kunai, just little scratches, but after going on missions with Genma I should have thought about them more carefully. I didn't. Turns out they were poisoned and because I didn't treat them I now have multiple poisons and infection running through my system. Add exhaustion in as well and Granny has me in here until all traces of the poison is out of my system and I catch up on a little more sleep. So far it's just a waiting game to see how long it will take for me to beat these."

"But you have the Sage of Six paths power?"

"Yeah, and as Kurama often reminds me, sometimes the best course of action is to let one's body heal naturally. He can be so stubborn sometimes." The grin on his face said he didn't mind as much as he complained about it. He wasn't invincible, and he was still learning all aspects of his powers. 

"Well I have something that will hopefully lift your spirits and have you fighting to get out of here." A depressed Naruto was no good to anyone, and he knew that if Naruto needed to fight the poison then he need to be in good spirits. "We're looking to have a party end of next week. All of our friends and comrades. Choji's handling the food and Ino's inviting everyone she can think of. Is there anyone you can think of to invite beside the twelve of us and our Senseis?"

Naruto's face lit up again at the thought of a party with all of his friends, "well the only ones I've been spending a lot of time with lately, aside from Konohamaru and Iruka, have been Aoba Yamashiro and Raidou Namiashi, we've been on a couple of missions together."

"I believe they're already on the list, but could you pass on the message to Lady Tsunade and Shizune when you see them next? Let them know that they're invited too." Shino spent another hour visiting with Naruto and by the end of it Naruto was back in his normal high spirits, smiling and anxious to get out of bed and off to do more training. He made a mental note to make sure that Ino had invited Konohamaru and his group. He knew that the Raidou would be there as part of the elite bodyguard since they were invited the Hokage, but he'd check about Aoba and Iruka. It was about making sure everyone reconnected within their group, and if they could help others too. He'd make sure to watch Naruto at the party and measure his mood, the powerhouse was a little melancholy of late.

That afternoon he was working with the young cadets on tracking. He spent a couple of hours going over the theory of how to 'see' different chakra patterns. Some of the students were sensory types. They understood and mastered the skill quickly, although he warned them to continue to improve. Others were more like Naruto had been, book work and theory going right over their heads.

"But why do I need to know how to follow a chakra pattern?" one complained, "Isn't that why we have sensory types in a squad?"

"And what happens if you get separated? or your team member gets hurt? I'm not expecting you to become a master at this, but just like Sakura-Sensei is teaching you all the basics of medical ninjutsu, so am I training you to be able to follow a simple trail left by a teammate as a way to call for help, or to notice when you might be walking into a trap. It's all about chakra control." 

He broke the class into groups of three, taking each group out separately he used his insects to make slight changes in his chakra pattern and let each team get a feel for it before sending them off to find the bug that had the same signature. Once everyone knew the time limit and was off and running, Shino took off after them to watch and critique their progress. If these kids could find his chakra infused insects and return with it, they'd all have learned a valuable lesson. It took the rest of the afternoon, but the majority of the class had found his insects. Some through hard work and some by pure accident. He praised those who did well and chastised those who had taken the opportunity to goof off. He noted which groups need more help and tried to formulate a plan to help them understand the concept. Genma was leaning against the doorway as the entire class left, excited about the prospect of using the new technique to spy on their parents or elder siblings.

"Oh- you're gonna get into trouble with that assignment when they try to track someone outside of school." the older shinobi snickered as he thought of how the whole thing could backfire on the young instructor.

"Yeah, I just figured that out," Shino shook his head, "I'd better give Iruka a heads up, as all the parents go to him with their issues. Hey, I wanted to say thank you again for looking after my squad when I was called out this week, and for helping with Shikamaru the other night."

Genma shrugged it off, "we all back each other here. Listen I actually came by about this party, Radiou, Ebisu and I are all coming, Inoichi was our squad leader for a lot of missions; and he and Shikaku were damn fine shinobi. I just wanted to ask if there was something we could bring or do to help out?"

"Well aside from your own sake, you better talk to Choji about that, he's handling the food. Ino's handling everything else that I know of."

Genma smiled and left watching as Shino headed over to Iruka's office to inform him of what a number of students might do. The older instructor sat dumb-struck for a couple of minutes before breaking out into laughter. 

"You sure know how to liven up a dull week there Shino. I'd thought Genma and his exploding paint bombs to help the students learn how to dodge was bad." He shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry too much, I think there's only a couple who might raise a fuss, but then they would do so about everything."

Shino left for the day feeling considerably better about his students. The only thing better would be seeing Hana again, but he'd have to wait until tomorrow for that. 

"Mom, Dad, you out here?" Shino went into the backyard, where he saw his parents sitting arms around one another on the bench under the tree drinking tea.

"We're here Shino, how was your class today?" Shibi's relax demeanor made Shino glad he'd sent word that he wouldn't be home until later.

"My day was very productive, I was able to use my insects to have my students do some chakra tracking. I'm hoping that by early next week they'll be able to track older trails. Some of them are catching on faster then others, but that's to be expected."

Shibi nodded and his mother beamed, "You are so good with them, you take the lessons you and your friends learned in the field and applied to everyday lessons. We're so proud of you."

Shino blushed, "Thanks, but there was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want to move out and into your own space."

Shino nodded, he never could surprise his father.

"I'll talk to the clan. Torune's family home is still empty and it's close enough without being too close. We should be able to have it ready for you before the end of the week, if you don't mind your mother and I helping to set it up for you." Shibi wondered when his son had become the man standing in front of him.

"Thank you." Shino headed back inside.

They both nodded and watched their son head towards his rooms. It was rare that buildings were left empty for long among the Abruame clan. Unless they wanted to move in with their significant other's clan or into the village proper, most of the clan members moved into another house on the compound either an empty one or with an elder to help care for them. But even among the Abruame family Torune was special. One touch of his skin would kill a person. Shibi had taken him in when his cousin died and Torune and Shino had grown together as brothers, at least until Torune joined Danzo's Foundation. Shino would be the only one who would be comfortable in Torune's space. The house was large enough for a family of four. Shino would be able to have the privacy he deserved especially now that his relationship with Hana Inuzuka was growing. It would be a good size for the new couple and her three dogs, provided that they were moving in that direction. "I feel bad that we weren't able to provide this for him when he actually turned 18."

"Don't worry Shibi, with the war and our village still recovering, we did it as soon as we were able. Shino understands. I think he needed this extra time to be close to us, just as we needed him close. I'm so proud of the son we raised." She laid her head against his chest. "I'll check that everything at Shibki's home is clean and in good working order, there shouldn't be much extra for us to do." 

Shibi smiled at his wife, "he's growing into an excellent shinobi. The Hokage called me into his office today to let me know that he was proud of Shino and that we should be too. He's not only looking after his friends and the youth of the village, but he's been instrumental in helping to formulate plans for the rest of village as a whole."

"Is that what this party is all about?"

Shibi nodded. "He has the will of fire in him and I have to believe that not only is Hana the best choice for him but that his friendships will make him stronger yet."

"It will work out." They remained sitting on the bench under the night sky thinking of their son and all that Leaf Village has been through lately.


	5. A Couple Acknowledged

Shino's dream woke him early. Images of Hana filled his mind. Their time alone had always been limited. He was looking to spending his future with her and to rush into things wouldn't work for either of them. They had been dating for just over a year and he was almost ready to ask her to marry him. Taking a deep breath, Shino got ready for the day ahead, no sense focusing so much on the future that he missed the wonder of the day in front of him, besides he had training planned today.

He headed out to the training range. He tossed kunai at the target post, his aim still true while his mind ran wild with everything that had been going on. His relationship with Hana going forward. It was looking like he would be able to move into his own place by the end of the week. He was still worried about what information had been leaked and who was still at risk. They didn't know how many missions had been compromised. Naruto had survived because of the nature of who he was, but what if it had been Hinata or Sai or anyone of their other friends. Kiba was still out there, was he safe? Why was he so worried about him being on a mission now? They'd all been on dozens missions alone and in groups, he'd never really thought about the danger that closely before. The fact that they had been betrayed from the inside still bugged him. Why couldn't they have a bit of peace for a change?

"Shino," the voice behind him startled him so much that reflexively he tossed a kunai knife at it with full force before his brain registered the fact that it was Hinata. 

A quickly thrown block and an air palm allowed Hinata to dodge the knife without any physical damage done, at least by the knife. Shino running over to her and checking her arms for cuts and asking if she was hurt without giving her a chance to answer, let her know how out of sorts he was.

"Shino...Shino...SHINO!" shouting finally got his attention. "Shino, I'm fine, it's ok. Now sit down and talk to me. What's on your mind."

Shino dropped where he was with shuddering relief. Kiba might forgive him for dating his sister, but he'd beat him to a pulp if he injured Hinata on top of it. Not to mention how the rest of their friends would react. He shuddered remembering Naruto's reaction the last time Hinata had been injured, the knucklehead was just starting to see the lavender eyed beauty as someone other than a friend.

"I've never been so glad for the fact that you had worked with Neji on your speed, then I am now." Shino shook his head. "Maybe coming out to train was a bad idea."

"No, it's not a bad idea, you just need to talk first." Hinata sat down beside him and rested her hand on his leg, "now tell me what's going on with you."

Shino took and deep breathe and then said it straight out, "I guess I just have a lot on my mind. Working with Shikamaru has shown me a world that frankly keeps me up at night."

"Can I help?" 

Hinata was so sweet to offer, but it wasn't her concern that he craved, "Thank you but no. I think I need to go to Hana, she.."

Kiba covered his ears in surrender, "Hey! Whoa! I don't care what we've done in the past, but I don't want to hear what you have or have not done with my sister. That's just gross man."

The pair spun around, not expecting to see the Inuzuka as he was supposed to be on mission for another couple of days.

Shino smirked, always ready to get his friend back, "are you sure I could wax poetic over the shape of her..."

"La la la la la la la," Kiba pressed his hands tighter over his ears and shook his head furiously. Seeing the smile break over his best friend's lips, Kiba caught him in a head lock. It didn't last long as it quickly turned around with Shino gaining the upper hand, before they both called it quits.

Hinata lost it and started giggling. "I'm so glad everything's worked out." She ran over and embraced them both, still blushing furiously.

"Now we just need to get you and Naruto together and all will be well." Kiba teased, tugging on her hair.

"No, I can't! Not yet!" Hinata backed away, and Shino picked up his cue, falling back into a familiar role.

"But Hinata, we can announce it at the party."

"Shino, Kiba don't you dare."

The boys broke into laughter and flung an arm around each other before dragging her into the group hug. "So what party, don't tell me we're finally going to celebrate your birthday in style the way it should be?" Shino had always done something quiet with his family, and then taken the two of them and Kurenai out for dinner after.

"Well, we could if it wasn't for the fact that my birthday was two months ago idiot."

Hinata spoke up trying to stop an argument before it started, "It's a way for our group to raise Shikamaru's spirits as he's been working none stop on project after project; but it's turned into something bigger. It's still our group, but now we've included all of our sensei, and a number of other chunin and jonin to help show how much Inoichi and Shikaku were respected and to remind their families and friends of the support they have if only they reach for it."

"Choji says it's gone from 20 people to over 50. Most everyone is bringing something to help out," Hinata mentioned. "All of our friends should be back in time to be there. Rock Lee and Sakura are due back today."

"I guess I better go, I sent Akumaru home last night and I'm sure Mom's noticed him by now." Kiba intoned in a sing song voice.

"Sure go ahead, but before you do that," Shino teased back, "make sure you take a bath, otherwise Hana and your mother will mistake you for some stray that needs to be neutered."

Kiba clapped Shino's shoulder and nodded before heading home. 

"Hinata, I know we tease you about Naruto, and only when it's just the three of us, but I really think you should say something." Shino knew that Hinata would need a push, while Naruto would need a kick to the head. "I know Naruto goes on about wanting to date Sakura, but we all know that's just talk. Sakura's dating Sasuke and she told me that the only time he asks her out is when there are other people around. She figures he just asks because it's his weird way of keeping others away from her."

Hinata thought about it and shrugged her face blushing, "maybe but it is still too embarrassing. I know that Sakura only cares for him as a friend but I just can't speak around him Shino."

"You'll find the courage one day I know it."

Kiba headed straight home. Shino was right, he stunk and he could really use some more sleep not to mention a good meal. He stopped at Ichracku's Ramen for some take out, making sure to stand outside, his mother did not cook. They relied on Hana for big meals or one of his cousins. He really should learn something more than burnt stir fry. Thanking Teuchi for the meal he started for home again. He knew he teased Shino about dating his sister, but there really wasn't a better man for her than Shino. Shino had dated a couple of women in the village before, but most of them were too grossed out but his bugs for much to happen as far as he knew. He also knew how much of a crush his friend had on his sister. He could smell the changes on Shino every time his sister was around. And Hana. Well Hana had dated some good men and some real losers, the thing was, she never really stayed with any of them for long. Her longest was when she dated Kotesu Hagane, that had lasted almost a year before they went their separate ways. He knew the two were still friendly as she was with almost all of her ex's. But this was his best friend. Hana needed someone with a softer side to counter their upbringing and Shino needed someone to help pull him out of his shell. He just didn't want to picture sex, that was too much, but Shino was just like a brother, if the ultimate happened and they did get married, he'd be one for sure. Yeah there wasn't much bad about Hana and Shino being a couple, like he'd told Shino. If Hana didn't want him around, he'd know it.

He was debating, home or the clinic, when his mother stormed out of the clinic.

"What hell are you doing out here? Get in the house and get cleaned up. NOW!" Tsume yelled across the courtyard. The two junior vets turned to see who had garnered the elder Inuzuka's temper now. 

"I'm going, I'm going." Kiba was too used to his mother to take offense, so he changed direction and headed inside. He made a quik stop at his room to grab some clean clothes before going to the bathroom. He looked at the tub, but decided a good hot shower then some food, maybe he could convince Shino to hit the bath house tomorrow for a better chance to relax. He grimaced as he saw the black water swirl around his feet, this may take longer than he thought. Letting out a laugh he figured that Shino might have been right, he just might be mistaken for a mutt. He soaped and lathered until the water started to run clear. The hot water was starting to run out as Kiba gave himself a final rinse. As he tossed his dirty clothes and the towel into the laundry it dawned on him that he might have left the barracks in a mess. He made a note to go back and see if there was something he could do to make it up to whoever was stuck with laundry detail, if it hadn't been done by now. Rolling his shoulders as he walked towards the kitchen, he saw Hana, plating up a meal.

"Hey brat, you're just in time." Hana smiled as she set the take out dish on the counter in front of his regular seat, a glass of water and a cup of his favorite tea already there. "I gave Akumura a bath, or should I say I scrubbed him within an inch of his life. He's been checked over, feed and given the standard shots. Right now, I have him over at my place with the Haimaru brothers."

"Thanks sis," his mouth was full, it felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "The food rations I took were mostly spoiled, I gave what food was good to Akumaru and forged for myself, but that last couple of days we both went hungry. I really should get you to teach me to make a couple of meals. I hate not pulling my weight and when I'm alone, well I need to make sure that Akumaru doesn't suffer." Kiba planned to go in and inspect the rest of the food rations or at least talk to someone about it after he ate. 

"We'll work on it, once you have more than a couple hours down time." Hana sat down across from him, "do you have any injuries that need tending or did you get checked out at the hospital?"

"Nah, I'm good. I came in late, and hit the mission office and crashed there. This morning I met up with Shino and Hinata with the intention of training but we all ended up talking." He looked up, mid bite, and saw her freeze. "what's been going on Hana, your precious boy toy is all stressed and anxious. Although calling him that is kind of disturbing."

Hana reached across the counter to cuff him on the top of his head, "Brat." 

Kiba just grinned and kept eating and listening as Hana recounted the details of the past week and what gossip she thought he'd be interested in. Hana watched her brother take everything in as he took his dishes over to the sink and rinse them off. "He's been helping Shikamaru with something. It seems the two of them solved some big problem but then Shikamaru collapsed from exhaustion and that just added another level of stress."

"Look, Hana," Kiba sat down across from his sister again and refreshed her tea. "If there's a way I can help out will you let me know?"

Hana smiled and ruffled his hair as she went by, "Yes, although you might hear before I do. Look, I need to finish my shift at the clinic, I suggest that you get some sleep and we'll talk later."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you have a date tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't sweat it sis." Kiba headed towards his room.

Hana smiled as she went back to the clinic, she hadn't made any plans with Shino, but that didn't mean she couldn't surprise him. She wished selfishly that he didn't still stay in the main house with his parents, and she didn't know how he'd feel coming back to her place with Kiba just across the yard. Oh well, nothing to do but ask, but first she needed to finish her shift.

 

***

"Shino, can I get your help here?" Shibi asked as his son walked back inside the compound.

Shino had given up on training shortly after Kiba left and headed home. "Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"I need some help taking readings from the last batch of rinkaichu that you started breeding from Torune."

Shino walked beside his father and into the workroom. The afternoon was spent working almost silently amongst the beetles they shared their lives with, taking notes and making suggestions and observations. It wasn't until his mother came to let him know that Hana was here, that either of them acknowledge the time. "Alright, I'll just finish this up and I'll be right there, if you'll let her know mom."

"Nonsense," his mother stated, "You go and see Hana right away, I'll finish this up with your father. We should be able to finish this up in another couple of hours. Just in time to join the others at the clan house."

His father nodded, "Go. Don't keep her waiting."

Shino turned and headed towards the front room, where he knew his mother would have left Hana. Sure enough walking into the living room he spotted her. 

She watched him enter and come right up to her, he wasn't wearing his bulky coat just a grey short sleeve shirt over regular shinobi pants, his dark glasses and hitae-ate. She enjoyed the way he moved, steady and with confidence. "Hey gorgeous," She reached her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his.

Shino put his hands on her hips and pulled her flush to his body, "I think you need to look in the mirror on that one, because it sounds like you're describing yourself." Taking possession of her lips, he coaxed them open with the tip of his tongue as he devoured her. It felt like he hadn't kissed her in years instead of hours. His hands slipped around her body, one running up the back of her neck while the other kneaded her ass.

"How long do we have here before your parents rejoin us?" Hana could barely get the words out, but she didn't want to be interrupted.

"About an hour."

"I know we didn't make any plans; but do you want to go out for a bite?"

"Sure, do you have some place in mind?"

"Not really, just wanted to spend some time with you." Hana watched as Shino seemed to breathe out whatever tension was left in his body. 

Shino leaned in her and kissed her, "that sounds wonderful, let's go."

Together the pair walked down the street, holding hands and enjoying just being with each other. Waking passed a tea shop they were hailed by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey Hana, Shino come join us." Kotetsu called out.

Hana looked over at Shino who just shrugged and the pair moved to join the older shinobi. Kotetsu reached over and kissed Hana's cheek as she sat down beside him. Shino raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He knew both men. He'd worked with them, trusted them. Hana obviously had a relationship of some sort with the pair, and as much as he figured Kotetsu was trying to get a reaction out him, Shino refused to take the bait. 

"We were just about to order a meal, will you join us?" Izumo eyed the couple in question. The new comers shrugged so he asked a passing waitress to enlarge their order.

"So how has Kiba taken you two dating?" Kotetsu asked.

"And you know that we're dating how?" Hana looked over at one of her ex-boyfriends. The smirk on his face let her know that something was up.

"Well, you're out walking the streets of Konoha, holding hands with the Aburame."

Hana let out a laugh and bumped Kotetsu with her shoulder, much like they'd done when they were dating and further back when they were on the same squad.

"Oh god, no wonder you took the bet.." Izumo dropped his head into his hands and muttered into the table.

"What bet?" Shino asked.

"Well we were on gate duty the other night when I told Kotetsu that Kiba had come home. He brought up the fact that he thought you two were dating, what with Hana being Kiba's sister and you and he on the same team. I didn't believe him, thinking that Kiba would be a deterrent and that Shino was too quiet for you; now I owe him 40 ryo. I forgot that two of you had dated for a while. He knows you well, no wonder he was so confident."

Hana stared, her mouth open. Kotetsu had bet on her new relationship? She punched him hard in the arm. "You ass," she laughed. "Izumo, you know better than to bet against him, Lady Tsunade is a better gambler than you are and she looses damn near every game." The rest of the evening passed companionably with the four of them talking and telling stories. Shino watched as Hana interacted with her friends; he supposed the evening would look the same to her if they had caught up with Hinata and Kiba, or anyone else from his year. When the time came for them to leave, Hana stood beside Shino and reached for his hand again. Izumo shook his head at their entwined fingers, but said nothing and Kotetsu just smiled. "Well Ko since you decide to bet on us I think it's only fair that you cover our half of the meal."

Kotetsu just smiled, "in that case, since Izumo hasn't paid ME yet, I guess the bill falls on him tonight."

Izumo was sputtering, he wouldn't, his best friend didn't just.

"Thanks for supper then Izumo, it was well worth it." Shino's comment had the other two laughing and Izumo wasn't far behind.

"Alright, I'll get it. We'll see you two later then." He went off to settle the bill, while the other three made their way outside. 

Hana was immediately hailed by another passing friend, as she stepped away, Shino just watched her. He couldn't believe she was really his. A small smile spread across his face.

"She always seemed to brighten my day, when I saw her." Shino turned towards the older ninja standing beside him, Kotetsu continued, "The problem was that I couldn't return the favor. We were together for nine months before she ended things. To be honest we likely should have broken up months before, but the relationship had changed from dating back to friends before we really realized it. I'm not going to warn you about taking care and not hurting her, I figure she'll hurt you enough if you screw up." a laugh escaped his lips, "I just want you to know that she has a large heart and has included many of us in it."

"She's always been a part of my life. This change still amazes me, the fact that she is willing to be with me. The fact that she sees me and is not afraid of what I am is big."

Kotetsu patted him on the shoulder as Izumo joined them, "you're a good man Shino." The pair headed off towards the front gate, Izumo giving a quick wave over his shoulder.

Shino took a couple of steps towards Hana and her friends still talking at the side of the road. His hand resting gently on the small of her back. Hana turned and smiled at him then introduced him to the women in front of them, before making their excuses and leading him down the street. 

"I need to find Ino and Choji and see if there is anything left to do for this party." Shino lead them towards the Yamanaka compound as the flower shop would be closed at this time of day. They were almost there when Shino spotted Choji.

"I was just coming to talk to you or Ino. Is there anything else I can do for the party?"

Choji just shook his head, "Nah, Ino kinda over took everything, but then she normally does. We told everyone about the party. Everyone seems real excited."

"Thank you Choji." Shino relaxed. Being together always made them stronger, they'd just forgotten it for a bit.

"Everyone is chipping in and it's turning into a potluck. I even heard that Gaara is coming. I guess he's in the village to discuss the rebuilding with Hokage Kakashi and is staying an extra couple of days so he can come."

Shino was shocked, he knew Naruto and the Kazikage were friends, but he didn't think that the sand shinobis would go for something that might put the Kazikage at risk. Security around Gaara had increased almost ten fold since his abduction by the Akatski years before and then the war. Maybe they needed something like this as well. "Thank you Choji for helping with this."

Choji gave a small bow in Hana's direction, "Thank you for finding a way to help Shikamaru, Yamanaka-san and Nara-san, it means a lot to us that you'd think of this."

The days leading up to the party passed as they normally would, and Shino was finally able to move into his own place. His mother had cleaned the building from top to bottom and move his stuff in. The next week had his friends dropping by bringing house warming gifts. His family had helped him outfit a workroom just like the one he grew up with. Each of his friends sent over a gift that reflected not only their own talents but also was something that he could use or enjoy. Shikamaru sent a shoji board with a note asking for a rematch. Hinata some potted herbs for his kitchen, and Choji some of his mother's recipes. Kiba came over and helped him set up a small kennel for the Hairmaru brothers so they wouldn't bother the rest of the clan compound. Ino helped him put in a number of plants that would benefit his insects just outside of the workroom. Sai gifted him with a beautiful painting and Sakura some medical journals that she had found regarding the use of insects to help with healing as well as an detailed tea set from Sasuke. Naruto's gift was prehaps the most unexpected, after all the blonde knuckle head never seemed to remember anything about him. He had sent over a couple of unusual insects. Hana had been unable to spend the nights with him but he was looking forward toward the time when she could.

Kurenai and Mirai helped him with planting flowers and herb in the front garden. He enjoyed watch Mirai play in the dirt. She ate more than she helped, Shino helped bathe her and put her down for a nap in his bed. 

"You know, Sensei, I could set up a play pen in the spare room and help watch her every once in a while." He loved having Miari around, she wasn't afraid of the bugs and she was so sweet and innocent. 

Shino and Hana spent as much time together as they could. Sometimes it was walks around the village, or tea for two in a quiet out of the way tea shop. Other times it was a group of three of four sitting down for BBQ. Shino got along well with all of Hana's close friends and Hana was already known to Shino group. Kiba and Shino even found the time to hit the bath house and talk like they usually did when no one else was around. By the end of the second week, seeing Shino and Hana as a couple raised no more eyebrows then seeing Choji with BBQ or Sakura yelling at Naruto for something. 

Walking into the Abrume compound, Shino led Hana passed the main entrance towards his new place. His mother had let her set up the kitchen, while she had set up the living area. Shibi had been in charge of the workroom, while Shino set up the bedrooms. She had been nervous when she had seen the child's play pen in the spare room. Sure she had fallen in love with the young shinobi but children? She wasn't ready yet. She smiled as she remembered how Shino had wrapped his arms around her from behind and explained that it was for Miari. Maybe it was a dream of the future for both of them, but later not now.

Friday dawned bright and sunny. Shino spent the day helping Choji and Ino setting up the Akimichi compound for the party, placing tables and chairs and other last minute items that needed to be done. People came and went helping out here and there so that it was hard to tell when the party actually started. Shino stood against a tree at one point and surveyed the scene. Lanterns strung from tree to tree and along the fence made sure there would be enough light when the sun fully went down. A long table was set up for food that seemed to be ever changing, empty dishes being replace with full ones. People gathered in small groups chatting and laughing. He could see all of his friends. Choji, Ino and Sai talking together when Shikamaru and Temari of the sand joined them. Kankuro, Tenten and Kiba chatting at a table as they ate. Hinata was holding Mirai but watching Naruto who was talking with Gaara. Rock Lee and Sakura entered together, Lee having just arrived home from his mission and Sakura coming from the hospital. Lady Tsunade was talking with Yoshino Nara, and Ino's mom had her head together with his and Choji's parents. Hiashin Hyguua, Kakashi, Yamato and Ibiki were standing off to one side. Genma, Radiou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ebisu and Gai were leaning against another tree laughing. It was a fantastic sight to see. His friends, their families and the ability to remember why they all worked so hard. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind and Hana's chin rested on his shoulder. "This is a wonderful Shino," she kissed his cheek.

"You were a big part of this, even so," Shino held her hands against his stomach, turning his head to capture her lips "I'm so glad everything is working this way because."

"Shino man, you're amazing to think of this." Shikamaru's voice had interrupted the bug nin. Turning back to face his friend Shikamaru was standing with Temari at his side, perhaps a little closer then need be. Could there be something going on between them? Shino would leave that to ponder over later. "Mom's thrilled to be able to see and talk to everyone. It's nice to see all of our friends doing well too." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke above their heads. "Oh Temari, you remember Shino, right? and this is Hana Inuzuka, she's Kiba's sister and dating Shino here."

The two kunoichi nodded at the introductions, "Shino thank you for, well, looking after this idiot; and letting us join your party, I know we weren't expected." Temari gave him a small bow.

"I just thought we might need a reason to get all our friends together. You, Kankuro and Gaara are most welcome."

"Well I heard that you had convinced the Hokage to host similar parties throughout the village to bring the people closer together and boost morale. Gaara plans on implementing something similar when we return to Suni. If you don't mind him borrowing the plan you two came up with."

Shino shook his head and smiled. The fact that she knew who had made the suggestion hinted at either a close meeting between Kakashi and Gaara or that Shikamaru and Temari were closer then they let everyone know.

"Shino," and enthusiastic yell that could only be from Naruto had the four turn their heads towards the oncoming blonde. Naruto held a wrapped package in his hand and gave it Shino, "look I know that I'm often not the best at being a friend. I mean I didn't know much about you or remember little things, and that's on me cause... Well it just is. But I wanted you to know that I didn't forget what you've done to help me over the years. I maybe an idiot," the group snickered at that, "but I wanted to make sure that you know how much I do value your friendship. Ok. I'll be there for you if you ever need me." Naruto had turned red, not wanting to say all that in front of Shikamaru, Temari and Hana, but he knew that Shino needed to hear it. His embarrassment was secondary.

"Thank you Naruto." Shino took the gift and watched as Naruto bounded off to chat with Konohamaru. "What was that about?" It sounded to Shino that Naruto was having some confidence issues, but that wasn't right. Shino caught Shikamaru's eye and saw the same concern in them. The two of them would have to get together later and talk about it. Shikamaru and Temari walked off leaving Shino with Hana to open his gift. The beautifully wrapped package contained the latest book by his favorite author and bookmark. His eye filled with tears as he remembered that he had given Naruto a hard time forgetting him when he passed out similar bookmarks to the rest of their friends as a New Year's gift. Shino had received a git certificate to Ichiraku. Shino ran his fingers over bookmark, he still remembered signing his name to the piece of paper. It had been an assignment from Iruka to write down their dreams for the future and sign their names. Naruto had made copies and turned it a bookmark for each of them. Smiling down he saw that; Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Sai had even signed it and written their dream. Tears formed in his eyes and Hana rubbed his back. "I lost my composure and told at him that he was a horrible friend at New Year's because everyone except Hinata and I had received this bookmark. Hinata had gotten one earlier and I thought that he had forgotten me. He must have had this ready for my birthday, he was away on a long mission and missed it."

"He's a good friend." Hana kissed his shoulder as he traced a finger over Naruto's name. Shino looked around, all of his friends were here. They were laughing and telling embarassing stories. It couldn't be a better night for this, or for anything. Realizing he had no need to wait he turned to Hana and held her hand. 

"Hana, we've been together for a year now and I love you more each day." Shino's voice was quiet but strong.

Hana gasped, he was going to do this here? Those around them stopped talking, knowing that something important was happening and they wanted to hear. 

The bug nin took strength for the way his friends gathered around them. They gave him strength. "I want to spend more time with you, I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to talk about our day over breakfast, and make plans for the next over supper. If I can help it, I don't want to be without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Tears flowed down Hana's face as she nodded and threw her arms around his neck, "Yes. Yes Shino, I love you too." 

Cheers surrounded them. This is want it meant to be part of this village. To share the good times and the bad. It just went to prove that the village hidden in the leaf would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that some parts of this story may appear to not flow with the rest, but there is a reason to my madness...they will be needed for the next stories. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
